<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Quiver by ErenYeagerbomb</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29338764">Quiver</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErenYeagerbomb/pseuds/ErenYeagerbomb'>ErenYeagerbomb</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, More couples and more people to come</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:20:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29338764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErenYeagerbomb/pseuds/ErenYeagerbomb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She knew it was there. Annie could feel it staring at her through the darkness of the woods. It was always there, watching and waiting for her. Annie Leonhart was hardly afraid of anything, but them cold blue eyes made her quiver.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart, Levi/Hange Zoë, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>234</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Cold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Snow fell lightly outside. It was a cold and dreary day, not a single soul outside as everyone sought the comfort of heat inside their homes. Annie Leonhart was no different as she was sitting in her room and immersing herself in a book. Her father was at work and Annie was alone in her home. Reaching the end of a chapter, Annie decided to make that her pausing point and laid her book down on her bed. Icy blue eyes flickered to the window and flashed with surprised at how dark it had become outside. Her bedroom faced the backyard and where her house was surrounded by the dark woods. </p><p>     ‘I need to eat something.’</p><p>     Annie thought to herself and snagged her favorite hoodie as she made her way into her kitchen. She set to work on making herself a grilled cheese, briefly wondering when her father would return from work, before a noise caught her attention. Annie paused what she was doing and strained her ears in effort to hear the noise again. A slight squeal came from her backyard, sounding like an animal in pain, and Annie quickly made her way out to her porch. As she stepped outside, Annie briefly cursed herself for forgetting to put on her hoodie as the coldness nipped viciously at her body.</p><p>     All thoughts of being cold suddenly left the blonde as she seen the scene before her. </p><p>     Annie felt her breath leave her in a frightened gasp. Her icy blue eyes widening as Annie watched as a small mass of brown fur was being torn apart savagely by a large animal with brindled colored fur. The beast paused in his killing and turned as its ears flickered, Annie’s gasp now reaching it. Annie felt herself become rooted to her porch as the animal turned slowly towards her and felt her blood run cold, and it wasn’t because of the low temperature. </p><p>     The animal, now showing itself to be a wolf, locked its deep blue eyes with Annie’s light blue ones. It’s muzzle was covered in blood, the dark red substance dripping into the white snow. The wolf set down his prey and curled its mouth, glistening fangs appearing and a deep growl rumbling lowly. Annie jumped, startled at the noise, and slowly raised her hands. </p><p>     “Easy there. Don’t even think about it. I’m just going back inside.” Annie mumbled lowly, taking slow steps away from the wolf and trying not to anger it anymore. The wolf continued growling louder and her movements caused it to start taking steps towards Annie. Her eyes gazed over the wolfs massive form and thought it looked bigger than any animal she had seen before. Its paws being almost twice the size of her small and dainty hands. Not to mention the massive claws sticking out of the paws that were leaving bloody tracks in the snow beneath it as it crept closer to Annie. </p><p>     Heart pounding, Annie turned to run inside her house but her foot slipped on ice that was hidden beneath the snow and felt herself fall backwards. Annie’s head banged off of her porch and seen darkness enveloping her vision. Coldness seeped into her single layer of clothes and began to sting her skin. Annie heard shuffling in the snow and she was aware of seeing the wolf stand over her and bring its snarling muzzle closer to her face. The feel of its hot breath fanning over face was the last thing she remembered before blacking out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Dream?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A shrill noise came from a cell phone from beside Annie. The teen cracked her eyes open at the noise and immediately regretted it. There was a pounding in her head and it felt like someone had taken a hammer to her temples. A groan came out from her lips as Annie pressed snooze on her alarm. It was time for school and she needed to get ready. As she swung her feet out of bed, Annie noticed that she was fully dressed and still had her shoes on. </p><p>     “What the hell...” Annie furrowed her eyebrows before it clicked. Her stomach sank as she remembered what had happened yesterday and the wolf. Annie jumped to her feet, an action she immediately regretted as her body protested and pain flashed through her. Annie stumbled to her bathroom and shed off her dirty clothes. </p><p>     She needed to shower before doing anything because she had this earthy smell to her. Like she had spent the night in the woods and rubbed up against trees. The hot water pelted down on the blonde and Annie sighed in pleasure at the feeling, hurriedly scrubbing her skin raw and wanting to get clean as fast as she could. The shower lasted 10 minutes before Annie deemed herself to be clean enough and got dressed for the day. </p><p>     Annie walked into her kitchen and found a note and money laying on the counter. </p><p>     ‘Annie, had to stay late last night and you were asleep when I got home. Going to be another late night tonight, there’s money here for dinner. Have a good day at school.’ </p><p>     Annie’s mind was going a million miles an hour. Her father hadn’t been the one who found her and put her in bed. How did she get in bed? Who helped her? These thoughts stayed with Annie as she drove to her school and walked into her first hour class. She had study hall with Mr. Levi and the short man usually let them do whatever as long as they were quiet. Annie took her seat beside her longtime friend, Bertolt, and he turned to her with a smile. But, it quickly vanished as he took in Annie’s haggard appearance. </p><p>     “Annie? What’s wrong? Is everything okay?” Bertolt inquired while his eyes searched her face and leaned closer to her. Annie rolled her eyes and pushed him away to give herself some space. The boy was always obsessed with Annie and she knew he had a crush on her, but she just seen him as a friend. </p><p>     “I’m fine, just had an accident and hit my head. Stop fussing and making a scene.”</p><p>     Bertolt’s face fell dejectedly from Annie brushing him off and returned to his drawing. He had always loved to draw and found it an easy way to escape. Annie focused her thoughts back on yesterday and felt herself zone out. She was like that for her next few classes and was surprised when it was lunch already. The cafeteria was filled with students as they talked amongst themselves. Annie grabbed her tray full of food, finding herself practically starving as she didn’t eat yesterday and missed breakfast this morning. </p><p>     “Hey! Annie, over here!” Reiner shouted to her. He was another one of Annie’s longtime friends and a brute. Most people found themselves threatened by his large appearance, but he was actually a big teddy bear on the inside. Annie sat herself down beside Reiner and Bertolt sat across from them. It was usually only the three of them together because everyone else thought they were stoic freaks and hardly paid them any mind. Annie preferred it to be that way because smaller circles hardly had any drama within them. </p><p>     “I hope you guys don’t mind, but I invited some of the others to join us today. We got some transfer students and I’m supposed to be showing them around.” Reiner remarked as he waved his hand over to some teens. One had short black hair and Annie would’ve guessed she was a guy if it hadn’t been for her feminine aspects. Another was a tall guy with long hair pulled back into a man bun. The two spotted Reiner waving like a lunatic and made their way over to the trio. They sat beside Bertolt and waved slightly to Annie and him. </p><p>     “Um, hey.”</p><p>     “Right, so this is Eren and Mikasa. They are transfer students from Russia. These two here are Annie and Bertolt.”</p><p>     Annie nodded her head in acknowledgement towards the two foreigners and was given a similar response. The group immediately started talking about what to do in town and if they had anymore family. Eren spoke as Mikasa hid herself behind her red scarf. </p><p>     “Well, we actually did bring our family with us. Except we’re not exactly blood related. We live under one guardian, a teacher here actually. She took us in and insisted on us living with her while we go through school.” Eren replied smoothly, glancing at Reiner before setting his eyes on Annie. The blonde immediately felt uneasy at the dark look he was giving her with his emerald green eyes. </p><p>     “Huh, a teacher here? Why would you even move though? What happened to your guy’s home?” Reiner asked with a cocked eyebrow. That seemed to be the wrong question as the girl, Mikasa, tensed up and placed a hand on Eren’s arm. Eren mumbled something to her and the girl relaxed a bit but kept her hand where it was. Eren looked upset for a second before looking away. </p><p>     “Our families were killed. That’s why we had to relocate so far away. All of us. It’s me, Mikasa, Sasha, Falco, Gabi, and Armin.” Eren spoke lowly, wanting the conversation to be over with. Annie, Reiner, and Bertolt were shocked to hear what had happened, not expecting such a dark back story. A quietness came over the group and Annie felt the need to break it as a thought rushed to her. </p><p>     “Are there wolves in the area? I’ve never actually heard of them being here?” </p><p>     Annie felt herself regretting asking that question as Eren and Mikasa’s eyes immediately locked onto her. Annie thought there was a sense of hostility towards her from her question. </p><p>     “Wolves? They usually aren’t around here. There hasn’t been a spotting around here in years. Why do you ask?” Bertolt spoke up, looking at Annie and Annie turned away from the two giving her dirty looks. Annie shrugged and continued on with eating her lunch, the rest doing the same as they were running out of time to eat. </p><p>     The day went on without anymore disturbances and Annie found herself home before she knew it. Annie called in a pizza to eat and curled up on her couch to watch some movies and eat. Darkness fell upon her house and Annie felt a rush of anticipation as she remembered last night once again. Her feet lead her upstairs as she looked out her window, eyes scanning the darkened wood line. Annie didn’t know whether to feel relieved or disappointed when she didn’t see any wolf or dark blue eyes staring back at her. Annie gave up on searching for the animal and got dressed in her night clothes before laying down for the night, her thoughts revolving around the brindled colored wolf. </p><p>    Later, as Annie slept, she wasn’t aware of being watched by a pair of deep blue eyes peaking from the woods and up at her room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Blue on Blue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Warning: this chapter contains descriptions of assault and things like that. Do not read if you are triggered by that.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Weeks had passed and Annie had yet to see the wolf again. She spent her time doing school work and watching out her window. Christmas break was starting after today and Annie hated it. Christmas break meant that she had more time at home and more time with her father.</p><p>     It had started when she was younger and her mother had left them. Her father came home, drunk out of his mind, and tried putting his hands on her. He had whispered cruel things like how Annie reminded him of her mother and how she would eventually leave him too. Annie smashed a lamp against his head and locked herself in her room. The two were fine the next day and didn’t speak about what had happened and Annie thought that would be it. She was wrong. </p><p>     Annie shuddered as she remembered the feeling of her father’s hands on her. As she got older, her father seemed to think it was okay to start getting more physical with her. In his drunk mind, he seen his wife and not his daughter. Annie could only hope that it wouldn’t be like that anymore this time. </p><p>     “Hey.” Annie was snapped out of her thoughts as Mikasa approached her. The two had become closer over the weeks and Annie was actually warming up to her. She and Mikasa had more in common than she originally thought and found it nice to have a friend that wasn’t a guy. </p><p>     “Hi. What’s up?” Annie asked as the two made their way into chemistry class. Hange was their teacher for this class and today was the last day of school for the semester so it was a free day. Mikasa and Annie chatted together for a couple of minutes before they were interrupted by Hange letting out an aggravated sigh. </p><p>     “I can’t believe I left it at home. Now, I can’t show you guys my latest experiment progress.” </p><p>     Annie felt bad for her teacher since Hange was actually one of the nicer ones, albeit a little crazy though. Mikasa raised her hand  and waited for Hange to acknowledge her. </p><p>     “Why don’t you call Armin? I’m sure he’s at home.” </p><p>     Hange immediately perked up and withdrew her phone from her pocket, tapping away before putting the phone to her ear and stepping outside the classroom. Annie turned to Mikasa and quirked her eyebrow up. </p><p>     “So, who is this Armin? I’ve heard you guys talk about him before and you said that you guys were all staying with Hange, right?”</p><p>     “Yeah. He’s practically my brother. Eren and I both grew up with him. He’s not in school because he does college online. He could’ve stayed in Russia by himself but we wanted him to stay with us.” Mikasa told Annie, just as Hange walked back into the room. The teacher had a bounce to her step now and announced that Armin was on his way with the flash drive that held her experiment on it. Annie didn’t pay it no mind as her thoughts drifted off to the wolf. </p><p>     She didn’t know why she couldn’t get it out of her head. It was just a freak accident and the wolf was probably just on the move. Annie thought back to how the snow fell lightly on the wolf’s dark coat and how it had stared her down with its unusually deep blue eyes. She felt a slight tremor go up her spine as Annie thought of it leaning over her face and being so close to her. </p><p>     Knock! Knock!</p><p>     The students in the classroom were all jostled from what they were doing as a knock came from the door of the classroom. Hange jumped from her seat and beckoned the visitor to come in. All eyes were on a blonde boy around their age, with a sharp undercut on his head. He was dressed in a regular white t-shirt and blue jeans with white shoes. </p><p>     “Oh, thank you! Armin, where is your jacket? It must be below freezing out there!” Hange fussed over the boy, Armin, as he ducked his head in embarrassment and scratched the back of his neck. </p><p>     “Sorry, Hange. I just get overheated sometimes.”</p><p>     As Hange scoffed in annoyance and went about plugging in her flash drive, Armin turned to give the class a once over. Annie watched the blonde closely as he waved to Mikasa and felt something surged through her body as they locked eyes. Deep blue eyes clashing with icy blue ones. Armin immediately tensed up and Annie saw from the corner of her eye Mikasa waving Armin off. The teen stumbled lightly, almost tripping over Hange’s desk, before excusing himself and leaving. Hange didn’t even pay him no mind as she started showing the class her new experiment on some kind of reptile. </p><p>     But, Annie was quite baffled. The blonde girl turned to Mikasa to ask her what the hell that was all about when the bell rang. Mikasa hurriedly packed her things up and almost dashed out the door, leaving Annie to wonder what had just happened and why. </p><p>     School was eventually done for the day and semester and Annie was saying goodbye to Bertolt and Reiner. They were trying to talk Annie into coming with them to a party, but Annie ultimately told them no and wished them a good time. The ride back to her house was filled with tunes and Annie found herself tapping along to the rhythm. It wasn’t often that Annie was in a good mood, but today seemed to be different. </p><p>     Pulling her car into her driveway, Annie noticed that her dad’s car was also there. Trying not to let her nerves get the best of her, Annie straightened up and walked into the house. It was dark and Annie would’ve assumed that no one was there. If it hadn’t been for the smell of whiskey and cigarettes in the air. Annie felt her heart jump in her throat as a hand clasped around her waist from behind. </p><p>     “Welcome home, sweetheart.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Added a bit of spice to this and something to kick off the plot with. Annie finally met Armin! Hooray! Sorry for making Annie’s dad an asshole and pervert, I just do not think that guy can ever be classified as a good dad.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Wrecked</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This chapter has mentions of abuse and attempted rape. Read with precaution.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Annie froze. Her father was standing right behind her and she could feel the malicious intent coming off of him in waves. Annie’s body refused to move as his hands went from her waist and down farther. </p><p>     “Please...stop, dad.” Annie whispered, eyes clutching shut and wanting this to just be a bad nightmare that she would wake up from. A chuckle sounded from behind her and the hands traveled back up and wrapped around her throat. </p><p>     “You’ll give me what I want or I’ll just take it.” </p><p>     Something snapped within Annie and she threw back an elbow and started running for her back door. She could easily escape through the woods and make her way back when he had sobered up. Annie just needed to make it in time before..</p><p>     “You BITCH!” Annie’s father had caught up to her and grabbed her by the ponytail. He tripped them both and they landed right in front of the sliding glass door that lead to the backyard. Annie was flipped over on her back and only had a split second to look before a fist came down upon her face. A crunch sounded from her nose and Annie didn’t have time to react before he was hitting her again. Annie could taste the sweet bitterness of blood in her mouth, her face becoming numb from the hits. </p><p>     “Dad, please stop.” Annie’s voice gurgled from the blood within her mouth. Annie’s father reached down and grabbed her chin to make her look him in the eyes. </p><p>     “You’re a whore, just like your mother. And you’re going to take it like her too.”</p><p>     Annie felt her eyes widened and struggled against her fathers hold on her as he reached to undo her pants. Her father glanced up for one second and his face paled significantly, as if seeing a ghost. Annie was about to shove him off of her when something big broke through the glass door and tackled her father to the ground. A vicious growl alerted Annie that an animal had broken in and was now mauling her father. Annie was shocked to see that it was the wolf from weeks ago. </p><p>     And it was going to kill her father. </p><p>     Annie rushed to her feet and ran to where the wolf had her father pinned to floor. It had his arm completely in his mouth and sounded terrifying as it kept jerking it left and right, blood flying everywhere. </p><p>     “Stop!” Annie shouted and shoved the wolf away, feeling the wild and untamed fur beneath her fingertips as she pushed against it. The wolf, surprisingly, immediately released her father and turned on her. Annie’s father, now running off adrenaline, jumped to his feet and ran out the front door. Not even staying to help his daughter who now faced a very large wolf. </p><p>     “Oh, fuck.” Annie breathed with her hands shaking. Blood was smeared all over her face from her father’s hits on her, but that was at the bottom of her list as the wolf closed in on her. The dark blue eyes of the beast seemed to pin her to her spot and Annie tried not to anger it by moving in his stare. The wolf started to move closer and closer until it stopped. </p><p>     And sat down? </p><p>     Annie could have bet money that she had never been this confused in her entire life. This huge beast was sitting down and staring at her, with her father’s blood smeared in its muzzle. Annie was about to walk towards it when she felt her own adrenaline wear off and her head began to throb. The cold from the broken door not helping as her entire face was wet with  blood and tears. Annie’s eyes slammed shut and her teeth grinned down on each other while she fell to her knees. </p><p>     “Jesus Christ.” Annie gritted out through clenched teeth. Her dainty hands were clasped tightly on the floor that she was kneeling on. It still felt like her father was hitting her and felt a sob threaten to make its way past her lips. Just as Annie started to whimper, she felt something wet and cold nudge her cheek. Clear blue eyes pried themselves open to stare at the wolf now within inches of her face. It’s cold nose nudged her again and Annie could now smell the wild scent coming from the animal. </p><p>     “What? What do you want?” Annie whispered to the wolf as its ears perked up from her talking. Obviously, the wolf could not respond and Annie shook her head at her ignorance. Her guard was let down around the animal from her assault and Annie just wanted to sleep. Standing from her kneeling position, Annie stood on wobbly legs and started walking towards her room. Tears began to rush down Annie’s cheeks, her breath getting caught repeatedly in her throat from the amount of emotion rolling through her. She had been practically molested and abused by her own parent. And now she had this fucking huge wolf in her house that won’t leave her alone. </p><p>     Annie crawled into her bed and curled herself up into a ball. No one could find out about this. No one would understand and they would take her father away. He was all Annie had and that thought had Annie cry out in agony. Her entire body trembled as screams were ripped from her throat. Annie’s pillow became soaked with her own snot and tears, but she paid it no attention as the feeling of loneliness set in. A numbness spread throughout her body and it was the type that came after emotions were exposed and a raw feeling was all that was left. </p><p>     Exhaustion eventually overtook Annie as she fell asleep and a shadow casted a darkness over her sleeping form. Gentle hands held a wash cloth that wiped off the blood, snot, and tears from Annie’s face and pushed a lock of blonde hair behind her ear. The figure then brought a comforter up to her shoulders and stepped away from the bed and out of the room. Eyes searched the house before spotting a phone nearby and dialed a number. </p><p>     “Mikasa? It’s Armin. Yeah. Listen, I need your help.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Repair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Got some fluff in this chapter. Enjoy and let me know what you think! Thanks!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“....nnie. Annie. Annie, wake up.” </p><p>     Annie felt someone slightly pushing at her shoulder and rolled over in her bed to face the intruder. Mikasa was leaned down towards Annie with a concerned look on her face. Confusion covered Annie’s face as she began to lean up, her mind catching up that Mikasa was indeed in her house and her room. </p><p>     “Mikasa? What the hell are you doing here?”</p><p>     Mikasa furrowed her eyebrows slightly and pulled out her phone. She brought up her camera app and flipped it around so Annie could see herself. Annie inhaled sharply as she took in her appearance, her fingertips running over her busted lip and the bruises that littered her face. She had forgotten what had happened during her nap and reality came crashing back down around her. </p><p>     “Someone was walking past your house and seen your front door wide open. They knocked and tried calling out to you, but no one answered. They called me and I rushed over. Now, mind telling me what happened?” Mikasa finished with her arms crossed in front of her and her foot tapping, looking like a mother about to scold their child. Annie sighed and placed her face in her hands. She was going to lie to dark haired girl, but decided against it. Mikasa sat down on Annie’s bed as she retold everything that happened, including the wolf part. Several minutes went by after Annie finished and Mikasa was about to say something when there was a noise from the kitchen. </p><p>     “Son of a gun!”</p><p>     Annie jumped and looked towards Mikasa and the girl rolled her eyes in annoyance. </p><p>     “That’s Armin. He was the one who called me and decided to take it upon himself to fix your door. Sounds like he’s struggling though. Come on, I don’t think you two have been introduced before.”</p><p>     For the first time in her life, Annie felt a wave of self consciousness roll over her. She looked like hell and was in no shape to  meet someone officially for the first time. Mikasa noticed that Annie was looking down and seen her shoulders sagging. Annie felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Mikasa giving her a small smile. </p><p>     “Armin is the nicest guy ever and you have nothing to worry about. You should’ve seen how worried he was about you and he hasn’t even met you yet. You can come if you feel comfortable, but I’m going to make sure he doesn’t destroy your house.”</p><p>     With that, Mikasa stood and walked out of Annie’s room and into the kitchen. Annie  watched her go and felt conflict within herself before rolling her shoulders back. She was Annie Leonhart and better than this. The blonde stood and felt her old self start to return as her feet carried her into her kitchen. </p><p>     “Why do you have a hammer? I’m pretty sure you don’t need a hammer.”</p><p>     “Mikasa, who is the one doing this? Me. And I say that I do need a hammer. Besides, it looks cool in this little handyman belt and I’m dressed like a real construction man. If you keep making comments then I’ll let you do this yourself. ”</p><p>    Annie could feel a smile tug at her lips at the scene before her. Armin was standing in her kitchen with a hand on his hip and giving Mikasa a look just full of attitude. He was dressed in blue jeans, boots, a blue and white flannel with a white shirt underneath, and a handyman belt wrapped loosely around his hips with various tools in it. His head with covered with an old random baseball cap that had some team on it and it was pulled down almost to the point where Annie could barely see his, very familiar looking, deep blue eyes. </p><p>     “Oh, hey. You made it. Don’t worry about this, he’ll get it fixed today. I was going to head into town and grab a bite to eat for everyone. I’ll be back in a bit. Armin, watch it.” Mikasa threw Armin a knowing glare and nodded at Annie as she left the house, leaving the two blondes alone. There was a sense of awkwardness in the air and Armin cleared his throat, stepping closer to Annie and putting his hand out. </p><p>     “Um, hi. As you may have heard, I’m Armin. Armin Arlert. It’s nice to finally meet you Miss Annie.” </p><p>     Annie hesitantly took Armin’s hand and was shocked to find how soft and warm it was. His shake was gentle and Annie lifted her eyes to meet his, getting the same feeling she felt when they seen each other in Hange’s class. </p><p>     “Likewise and it’s just Annie. You didn’t have to do this, I could’ve called Reiner or Bert to get this fixed up.” Annie said while looking at the halfway completed construction. Her eyes shifted backed to Armin’s and she was slightly taken back when something akin to jealousy flashed on his face, but it was gone as fast as it had appeared. Armin cleared his throat and gave her a slightly strained smile. </p><p>     “It’s really not a problem. I wanted to get started on it as soon as possible so you wouldn’t freeze. But, there is something I wanted to ask you. Are you...okay?”</p><p>     Annie felt a chill run up her spine and her hand immediately went to her face. Annie turned her head slightly so that Armin wouldn’t see her being so weak. </p><p>     “I’m fine. Just had an accident and got a of couple bruises and scratches.” </p><p>     A silence fell once more upon the two and Annie turned to go get some cleaning supplies for the dirty floor, but felt something on the top of her head. Armin’s ball cap was gently pulled down on her head and Annie froze. She glanced at Armin as he ran his fingers through his disheveled hair, giving her a small smile. </p><p>     “My grandpa gave me that hat when I was younger. Said it would give me powers to be stronger and put on a brave face when times weren’t so good. Hold on to it for me.”</p><p>     Armin winked at Annie and turned back to the construction of the sliding glass door. Annie stared dumbfounded at his back and could feel a blush start to rise up her neck. No guy had ever winked at her or given her something so obviously sentimental to them. Feeling overwhelmed, Annie made her way to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror, taking some breaths to calm herself down. These past couple of days were sending her for a loop and Annie could barely keep up. Taking another glance at herself, Annie decided the hat did look alright on her and hid some of the bruises on her face. </p><p>     The day passed quickly, Armin finishing the door and Mikasa returning with food for the three of them. Annie thought it was a nice distraction and enjoyed getting to know Armin and Mikasa more as they told her about their homeland. Annie was surprised when she glanced outside and seen that it was already dark. Armin followed her gaze and stood from where they were all sitting at Annie’s kitchen table. </p><p>     “Mm, looks like it’s almost time for us to go.” </p><p>     Mikasa nodded her head and Annie followed them to her front door. Armin looked conflicted for a moment before he swooped down and gave Annie a quick hug. Annie’s senses were filled with his scent and she was once again struck with a feeling of familiarity as she inhaled his earthy smell. Armin pulled back and quickly said goodbye before walking towards Mikasa’s car. </p><p>     “Sorry about that, he’s a hugger. Are you going to be okay? Do you want me to stay here with you?” Mikasa asked Annie and Annie knew that Mikasa would stay for as long as she wanted her to. Annie shook her head and thanked her once again before bidding her goodbye. Annie felt the darkness settle over her again and slid down her front door, feeling a heaviness in her chest. The ringing of her phone startled her out of daze and she glanced at the screen to see that it was the reason of her problems. </p><p>     Father. </p><p>     Annie stared at the screen and watched as it kept ringing in her hand before it finally stopped and a message popped up. It was a voicemail from him. Clicking it, Annie pressed the phone to her ear and listened to the message. </p><p>     ‘Annie, I’m going out of town for awhile for work. I won’t be back for a couple of months and will be taking care of everything on both ends. I’ll send you money weekly. Annie...I’m so sorry. I-I should have never done that. I hope you can forgive me. I lo-‘ </p><p>     Annie threw her phone across the room before the message finished. Sobs wracked her small frame and Annie resented feeling so small and fragile. Her hands flew upwards to claw at her hair, but stopped when she felt the ball cap still sitting atop of her head. Feeling the distressed nature of the hat calmed Annie slightly as her fingers traced over the small rips and tears in the old hat. Remembering what Armin told her, Annie wiped her tears off her face and stood from her sitting position. She would not let this be her downfall. Annie was stronger than that. </p><p>     Tap. Tap. Tap. </p><p>     Annie’s head shot towards her back door where the tapping sound had come from and cautiously walked towards it. There was complete darkness outside and Annie flipped on the light for the back porch and felt her heart jump to her throat. </p><p>     Sitting there was the wolf with his giant paw pressed against the glass door that Armin had just installed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hope this chapter was a little longer than the others. A lot of information to take in and small details.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I have no idea what you want from me.”</p><p>     Annie had let the wolf in, feeling as though she owed it something for what had happened with her father. Now, the two were sitting on Annie’s floor in her bedroom and staring at each other. Annie had never had an animal or pet of any kind before and she did not have the slightest clue on what to do with the creature before her. </p><p>     “Are you hungry?” Annie asked, watching as the wolf slightly tilted its head at her question before straightening back up. Annie took that as a no and sighed, they were back to square one. </p><p>     “I literally have lost it. Talking to some dumb wild animal.” </p><p>     Said dumb wild animal did not take that lightly and narrowed its blue eyes at her and growled lowly in warning. Annie huffed and threw her hands up in the air in exasperation. </p><p>     “Well! It’s not my fault I don’t know what you want! Forget it, I’m going to bed. You can either stay in here or do whatever, I don’t care.” Annie mumbled with agitation laced within her voice. The blonde threw back her covers and slid into the warm bed, turning away from the wolf that was still sitting in her floor. She could feel its eyes on her and watching her every move. It was unnerving how the eyes seemed so familiar and human like. </p><p>     Annie was slipping away and into sleep as she felt the bed become jostled by something jumping on it and immediately reared upwards. Annie came face to face with the wolf as it stood over her, peering down at her over its muzzle. Her eyes widened at how close the animal was to her and could smell that earthy scent coming off of its dark fur. Annie backed up slightly and hardened her features. </p><p>     “Get. Down. Now. You’re going to stink up my bed with your dog stench.” Annie hissed and snapped her fingers while pointing towards the floor. The wolf huffed and just plopped down completely on top of Annie. The girl let out an oof from the unexpected weight on her and tried shoving the huge animal off of her. Annie’s fingers tugged at its fur and the wolf shook her off, looking at her with what looked like puppy dog eyes. It was actually quite amusing seeing such a huge and terrifying creature pouting and pleading with its expression. </p><p>     “Fine! Just let me sleep and do not scratch me.” Annie gave up and laid back down with the wolf laying halfway on top of her. The girl was actually surprised at how comforting it felt to have the weight of the wolf on top of her and slowly lulling her to sleep. Her hands had a mind of their own as they tangled themselves within the fur of the wolf. </p><p>     Annie woke to the feeling of something long and wet on her cheek. Her eyes pried themselves open and she was once again face to face with the wolf she let sleep in her bed last night. It was panting in her face and licked her face again, making Annie recoil in disgust. </p><p>     “Ew, that is disgusting. What? What do you want?” Annie asked with a slight snarl in her tone as it was only 7 in the morning and she usually slept in during her school breaks. The wolf let out a low whine and Annie rolled her eyes. She didn’t know why she even bothered speaking at all with the animal because it couldn’t respond. Stretching and rubbing her eyes, Annie got up from her bed and went to her back door immediately. She took a shot in the dark and assumed this was what the wolf wanted seeing as it was trapped with her all night. The animal probably wasn’t used to being in a house or anything like that. </p><p>     The wolf darted out the door as soon as Annie slid it open and took off towards the wood line, but paused to look at her over its shoulder. Its blue eyes twinkled in the sunlight breaking through the trees and Annie could’ve sworn the wolf winked at her, but blamed it on her still being half asleep. The wolf was gone within seconds and Annie found herself watching long after it had disappeared before backing away and moving towards her bathroom. She desperately needed a shower and it would help her wake up too. </p><p>     The shower was hot and Annie relished in the feeling of it cascading over her, cleaning her body and mind. The shower only lasted a couple of minutes and she scrubbed her hair and skin before hopping out. Annie got dressed in her workout clothes and went downstairs. She went over to where she threw her phone last night and was surprised to see that it hadn’t broke. Scrolling through it, Annie seen she had multiple texts from multiple people.  Couple from Reiner and Bert and some from Mikasa. </p><p>     Reiner was telling her that him and Bert had to come back early because of an emergency. Bert texted her a good morning text and Annie ignored it. She hated when he sent texts like that because he’s only making it worse. Mikasa asked how she was doing this morning and Annie promptly responded that she was fine and going to the gym. Grabbing her water bottle, Annie went outside to her car and drove off. She needed a good workout after all the events that had happened and needed a way to vent. </p><p>     Pulling into the parking lot, Annie was happy to see that there was only a couple of cars. Her hands clasped her water bottle and made her way inside the little, warm gym. Annie didn’t bother looking around, just heading straight to the weight section and beginning her workout. Sweat poured easily off the blondes body and she was completely immersed in her weightlifting when a voice called out. </p><p>     “Hey, Annie!”</p><p>    Annie jumped, startled from the loud voice, and turned to see two of her teachers walking towards her. Levi elbowed Hange lightly and glared up at her. </p><p>     “Oi, lower your fucking voice shitty glasses.”</p><p>     Hange ignored him and waved excitedly to Annie. Annie was a little disturbed to see her two teachers outside of school and dressed in casual workout clothes too. Nonetheless, the blonde still waved back a little to the two as they came to a stop before her. </p><p>     “I didn’t know you guys came here.” Annie remarked while looking at the two, noticing that they were standing pretty close to each other. She could feel Levi staring at her intently and wanted to kick herself because she had forgotten about her bruises and busted lip. </p><p>     “Ah, yeah we come here when we don’t have any school stuff going on and want to get out of the house. Shorty here drives me crazy, well crazier than I already am.” Hange said with a laugh and ruffled Levi’s hair, the shorter man shoving her away with a huff. Annie furrowed her eyebrows and something seemed to click in her head. </p><p>     “Wait, you guys live together? Are you together together?”</p><p>     Levi rolled his eyes while fixing his hair back to the way it was, always being the perfectionist. He held up his hand to show a wedding band on his finger and Hange showed hers as well. </p><p>     “I would hope so. We don’t broadcast it because frankly it’s no ones business besides ours, that’s why we didn’t change our last names or wear our bands in school.” Levi replied, once again looking closely at Annie’s face and the blonde resisted the urge to cover her face with her hands. Hange must’ve sensed the Annie’s discomfort and slapped Levi on the back. </p><p>     “Let’s leave the girl alone and quit bugging her. I’m sure the brats are wondering where we are anyways. See ya later, Annie!” Hange yelled and tugged Levi out the door of the gym with him mumbling something about brats being a bunch of mutts. Annie watched them leave with a bewildered expression, wondering how them two ever got together since they were polar opposites. Annie wrapped up her workout and decided to head home, not wanting to be caught in public with her beat up face again. </p><p>     Annie spent the rest of her day reading and watching Netflix. It was nice to just be alone sometimes and have time for yourself. Annie felt overwhelmed with human interaction and often had a social battery that seemed to drain quickly. Annie was in the middle of watching The Walking Dead when there was a knocking at her front door. Annie paused her show and cautiously walked towards her door, not knowing who would be at the house this late in the evening. Opening the door, Annie was surprised to see another blonde staring back at her. </p><p>     “Hi, Annie.”</p><p>     Armin smiled gently at her and gave a little wave with his greeting. Annie would’ve laughed at how dorky he looked then, but was more confused as to why he was there. Armin raised his arm and showed that he had a plastic bag filled with containers in his hand.  </p><p>    “I wasn’t sure if you had eaten or not, but just wanted to make sure. I got like everything from the Chinese restaurant because I didn’t know what you liked.” Armin smiled a little more sheepishly this time and rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand. Annie felt her stomach growl and realized she had forgotten to eat the entire day. Stepping back, Annie inclined her head inside her home and Armin stepped in. The teen set the big bag of food down on her living room table and turned to leave, but was stopped by Annie. </p><p>     “Might as well stay and help me eat all of this. There’s no way I’ll finish it on my own.” Annie said while going to get some plates and silverware for the two. Armin happily helped her and followed her around, almost like a puppy dog. The two piled their plates high and sat on the couch, eating the food while watching TV. It was odd, Annie thought to herself, she usually wasn’t this relaxed around people she barely knew but Armin felt different. Almost like she could trust him and his piercing blue eyes could see past all of her walls that she had spent so long building up around herself. </p><p>     “Annie?” </p><p>     Annie was brought back to where she was when Armin spoke and Annie realized she was staring at him. Armin didn’t look disturbed by it, just curious as to what she was thinking. Annie looked off to the side and sat her empty plate down on the table. Armin had long since finished his and was just relaxing back on the couch. Annie, not wanting the attention on her, pushed back a lock of fallen hair and glanced back at Armin. </p><p>     “I heard about what happened to your family. I’m sorry for your loss.” Annie watched as Armin tensed up at the mention of his family and cast his eyes downward. </p><p>     “Actually, I-”</p><p>     Armin was cut off by the shrill ring coming from his cellphone. His thick eyebrows furrowed as he looked at it and seen who it was before answering. </p><p>     “What is it, Eren?”</p><p>     Annie watched as Armin’s frustrated look melted away and was replaced by shock. He mumbled something to Eren as he stood and ended the call. Armin looked apologetically to Annie and avoided eye contact with her. </p><p>     “There’s been an attack. A wolf attack. I’m sorry, Annie.”</p><p>     Annie felt dread seep into her and was about to question it when her own phone began to ring. She looked down and seen that it was Reiner. </p><p>     “Hello?”</p><p>     “Annie...something happened. It’s Bert.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Backlash</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The funeral was filled with classmates and teachers and people of the sort. Annie couldn’t tell you who exactly was there because she wasn’t there herself entirely. Reiner had clutched to her all throughout it, the two of them leaning on one another for support. Annie watched as they tossed dirt on the casket that held her friend. Listened to the preacher as he spoke about Bert and how he was the sweetest and the kind of guy who would do anything for anyone. </p><p>     Reiner had said that they were at some bonfire party and the wolves had just come out of nowhere. People scrambled to get away and there was minimal causalities, except for one. Bert and Reiner were running away when they heard a scream. Bert seen two girls he recognized from his first hour class, Sasha and Gabi, and they were trapped by a wolf. Sasha had Gabi behind her and took a nasty slash to the chest before Bert stepped in. Apparently, he ran in front of Sasha just as the wolf lunged and it tore into his neck. </p><p>     Reiner said the wolves left shortly after and Bert was gone before he could even call the ambulance. </p><p>     Annie was brought back to the present as the preacher called for everyone to make their last goodbyes. Her icy blue eyes watched people come and go, some sobbing and others shaking their heads in disbelief. She was even slightly surprised to see Sasha and Gabi walk up and thank him, placing two red roses in the grave, before walking away. Annie had seen Eren, Mikasa, and Armin there earlier. Mikasa had hugged her and Reiner with sympathy and told them to call if they needed anything. Annie said nothing and just stared at Armin and Eren while Reiner thanked Mikasa. Armin and Eren were whispering about something while looking at the grave. </p><p>     Reiner had offered to keep her company after the funeral, but Annie declined. She just wanted to be alone right now and mourn by herself. Annie could feel the guilt begin to creep up her throat and needed to do something about it before it got out of hand. </p><p>     Annie swallowed back another shot of whiskey. The funeral had ended hours before and now it was night and she was alone. Her father’s full bottle of whiskey she snagged out of his room was now half empty in front of her. Annie felt numb and cold, but her mind wasn’t putting her through hell anymore. She just wanted to make all her worries disappear and alcohol was the best option. A scratching sound behind her had Annie stumbling to the back door with the bottle in hand, already knowing who it was. </p><p>     The brindle colored wolf sat outside on her porch and was watching her quietly. The wolf moved to step closer, but stopped as it sniffed the air. Annie assumed it was the smell of whiskey that had set the wolf off as it snarled lightly and shook its large head. Annie was about to comment when she seen the blood on its muzzle and paws. Her drunk mind immediately started jumping to conclusions and putting pieces together. </p><p>     “You son of a bitch! It was you! You fucking killed Bert!” Annie snapped and gripped the whiskey bottle tighter. Anger was radiating off of Annie as she took a menacing step towards the large wolf. The wolf flicked its ears back and slowly started to step away from the blonde, its bright blue eyes never leaving hers. Annie took a swipe at the wolf and it jumped back, falling off the porch in the process. Annie took this as an opportunity to throw the whiskey bottle at it and she successfully landed a hit on its face. </p><p>     The wolf yelped in pain and shook its head to get the glass off with whimpers coming from it. Blood started to drip down its face and the wolf tried wiping it off with its paw. Annie swallowed thickly and felt remorse for hurting her wolf, but it was quickly overtaken by anger as she remembered Bert. </p><p>     “Get the fuck out of here! If I ever see you again, I’ll blow your fucking head off!” Annie screeched while kicking snow at the wolf and it just stared up at her, a slash running down the left side of its face from the whiskey bottle smashing against its face. Annie thought it would surely attack her, but it only lowered its head and retreated into the dark woods. Annie choked out a strangled sob as the darkness welcomed her and she fell to her knees. </p><p>     Sanity is slipping from her. Annie could almost feel her mind cracking with each passing second and the alcohol was doing nothing to help. Eyes unconsciously drifted towards the glass shards that were splattered with bits of blood. Annie stared at the glass with her chest heaving and reached out towards them with shaking hands. All thoughts fled from Annie’s head as she clutched a reasonably sized piece of glass in her hand. A sort of numbness washed over the blonde as she stared down at the object that could easily make her world stop. </p><p>     Annie would be free and there wouldn’t be anymore pain. There would be no guilt, no more misery, just darkness. It would be so easy and quick....</p><p>     “Annie.”</p><p>    Startled, Annie dropped the glass from her hand and jerked her head around to see Reiner standing over her. He glanced at the sharp object she dropped and back to her before kneeling down and taking her in his big arms. Annie shook uncontrollably and buried her head in his neck. </p><p>     “I’m sorry! I’m so sorry. Please.”</p><p>     Annie didn’t know why she was pleading to Reiner, but he just shushed her gently and rocked her back and forth. Reiner clenched his eyes shut as tears began to trickle down his face, the thought of losing his two best friends within such a short time hits him. They had been through so much together, the three of them, and now it was only him and Annie left. </p><p>     “He wouldn’t want this. Bert wouldn’t want to see us like this. Come on now. Let’s get you inside.” Reiner whispers brokenly to Annie, guiding her to her feet. The two walked inside, but Reiner’s eyes strayed to the backyard where he seen massive paw prints imprinted in the ground. He said nothing and instead helped his longtime friend inside and sit her down at her kitchen table. </p><p>     The two idly chatted about old times and memories from their childhood. Annie was starting to feel like her old self again as the side effects of the alcohol began to wear off. She was able to take in Reiner’s appearance and seen that he was dressed in thick layers and camouflage. Annie had never once seen or heard of Reiner hunting in the entire time that she has known him. </p><p>     “Why the hell are you wearing that?” Annie asked with her eyebrow half cocked. She was going to tease him for looking like an idiot when Reiner’s gaze darkened considerably. </p><p>     “I’m going hunting.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Short chapter, I know. I’m already working on the next one. I had an accident Saturday night and it involved McDonald’s, snow and ice, and a busted lip and a broken nose. Enjoy and keep up the comments, they’re keeping me going!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Wounds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So, this chapter took longer to write because it’s going to cover some of Armin’s side of the story. Also, I will be going more in depth on things mentioned in this chapter later on as they will play a bigger role in the plot of the story.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Armin stumbled into the house while clutching his face. Blood seeped out between his fingers from the cut on his eye and the male hissed in pain. He only hoped that no one else was home, so that he could take care of this on his own. Walking blindly into the kitchen, Armin was suddenly stopped as he heard someone humming. The person abruptly stopped as they laid eyes on Armin and dropped whatever they had before rushing over. </p><p>     “Oh my god, Armin! What happened?!” Hange exclaimed while hurriedly grabbing a dish towel and holding it to his face. Armin said nothing and Hange escorted him to the bathroom where she pulled out a medical kit and started getting to work on cleaning up the blood. The two were silent as Hange fixed him up and Armin could feel her questions lingering in the air. He sighed and looked downcast at the tiled bathroom floor. </p><p>     “I went to visit her after the funeral. I-I had to make sure she was okay. I found her drowning herself in a bottle of whiskey. She was drunk.” Armin said lowly while keeping his good eye staring at the floor. Hange said nothing in response and finished patching him up. The brunette brushed some of Armin’s hair out of his face and tipped his head head up. </p><p>     “Are you okay?” Armin knew that Hange wasn’t asking about the wound now and something much deeper. His shoulders shrugged with indifference and Armin glanced at Hange. </p><p>     “She thinks I killed her friend. She thinks I’m a murderer. Hell, she doesn’t even know what I am! That I’m this freak of nature!” Armin snarled and looked at himself in the mirror above the sink. His left eye was covered with a white bandage and felt turmoil roll through him. Armin thought of himself as a monster and that’s all he would ever be. </p><p>     “Hey, look at me. Armin, look at me.” Hange pleaded as she sensed the mixture of emotions going through the teen in front of her. Armin turned his head slightly and connected eyes with her. </p><p>     “You’re not a freak of nature. Nor are you a monster. Someday, Annie will understand and you’ll be able to explain everything to her. But, for now, we have to do what’s best for everyone and protect them.” Hange looked apologetic and pulled Armin in for a hug. Armin melted into it and knew Hange was right, he just hated hearing it. All of them should be so appreciative for what Hange and Levi has done for all of them. They would probably be dead right now if it hadn’t been for what the two had done. </p><p>     “So, how did you guys meet? I saw the way you reacted when you seen her in my class.” Hange remarked teasingly, with a mischievous glint to her eyes. Armin flushed red, not exactly knowing how to describe him and Annie’s first meeting. </p><p>     “Ah, it actually happened when I was shifted. I was chasing this rabbit and came upon her house. But, her first meeting with me in regular form was that day in your classroom.” Armin recalled that day with a smile on his face. Hange felt her own smile start to form as she realized the look on the teen’s face. She reached and ruffled Armin’s gold locks, earning an disgruntled noise from the male. </p><p>     “I know that look. Careful, lover boy. Don’t fall too fast or you’ll be in trouble with miss Leonhart. And don’t you dare even think about hurting one of my favorite students, when the time comes. Unless you want to be my next test subject to dissect?” Hange challenged with a hand on her hip. Armin immediately raised his hands in defense and shook his head rapidly. Armin had heard Hange trying to persuade Eren to let her perform tests on his shifted form and it wasn’t a pretty sight. </p><p>     Lowering his hands, Armin had come to a realization that he had never thanked Hange for patching him up and becoming like a mother figure to them all. Armin was the one to pull Hange in for a hug this time and felt tears prick the side of his eyes. </p><p>     “Thank you. For everything, Hange.”</p><p>     After the massacre back in their homeland, Mikasa had reached out to her cousin and Levi immediately demanded that they all come live with him and Hange. Armin remembers being so skittish when he first arrived, but that was quickly washed away as Hange did her best to make them all feel welcome. She would spend countless nights staying up late with them when they woke up from nightmares about the killings of their families. Or Hange would make sure they would always come back from a night of hunting and look them over for injuries. </p><p>     It was surprising, really. When Hange had learned of what they were, she only had questions about how they shifted and operated. Never once did Armin feel like she looked at them as monsters, just misunderstood teens. Levi did not have any quarrels about them either, he just wanted them to keep themselves safe and clean. Dude was a complete clean freak and hated seeing things dirty or out of place. Although Mikasa and him were related, the older Ackerman did not possess the ability that Armin, Mikasa, Eren, Sasha, Gabi and Falco did. </p><p>     The kids had no idea why they had the ability to shift. They were told that they were born with it and taught how to control it and their urges. Eventually, they all grew up and could make their way through life just like everyone else.</p><p>     “Armin? Are you good now?”</p><p>     Armin was brought back to the present and seen Hange looking at him with a concerned expression. Forcing a small smile, Armin nodded and excused himself while making his way to his room. The house sounded completely empty besides him and Hange and Armin was thankful he wouldn’t have to face Eren or Mikasa today. Armin’s room was bare, except for a dresser and bed and a bookshelf with his favorite books on it. He didn’t really like watching TV and preferred a good book over a movie any day. </p><p>     Leaning back on his bed, Armin closed his good eye and thought back to the events that had occurred. He couldn’t get Annie’s malicious look that she had given him, like he was a monster and a killer. It left a sickening feeling in his stomach and Armin had never felt so disgusted with what he was in his life. This random girl that he stumbled upon one night had taken over his thoughts and feelings like no one else. Armin had checked up on Annie every night after their first encounter and watched her move in her bedroom from his place in the woods, hidden away from light grey/blue eyes. </p><p>     Thinking back, Armin could probably see that it was stalkish behavior and cringed lightly at the thought. He didn’t mean to be creepy, he just had to make sure she was okay. Unlike that night with her father. Armin’s mood dropped even more and felt a growl build up in his chest as he thought of the pervert putting his hands on his Annie. </p><p>     No. Annie wasn’t his. </p><p>     A feeling of possessiveness overcame the blonde male and shook his head to clear it and rid himself of the feeling. He had no right to think like that when he had barely even known Annie for a couple of months now. Armin was fighting with himself when a loud bang and shouts from outside his room startled him. He wasted no time in running out, only to find a heavily bleeding Gabi clutching her abdomen while leaning on Falco. Falco was shouting out for help and Hange helped bring her over to the table and began applying pressure to her gushing wound. Armin quickly realized that Falco was in the way and tugged him away with shouts of complaints from the younger boy. </p><p>     “Falco! Look at me!” Armin shouted when he finally dragged the boy far enough away from Hange and Gabi. Falco had frantic eyes that were filled with tears and was hyperventilating as if the reality felt the situation finally crashed down on him. Armin rested his hands upon the boy’s shoulders and made him look at his face. </p><p>      “Breathe, buddy. Come on, breathe with me. You have to calm down and tell me what happened. Falco, breathe.” Falco stopped shaking and took in deep, shuddering breaths for a couple minutes before calming down enough to speak. </p><p>     “We were just out running and letting off some steam and then I heard this loud noise and Gabi was bleeding! Sh-she got shot by this tall man and tried shooting me but was stopped by this girl. They ran off when I howled for help from anyone. Please, I can’t lose her. Armin, please!” Falco finished with shouts and tried moving back towards Gabi, who was now all patched up and looking better than when she was first brought in. Armin watched as he frantically ran back to her side and clutched her hand desperately. </p><p>     Armin got a sinking feeling in his gut from Falco’s story and felt his phone ring. Looking down, he seen that it was Eren and answered it. </p><p>     “We have a problem.”</p><p>      Armin glanced back at Gabi and Falco as she scolded her companion for being so loud, but Armin could still see that she wasn’t doing well. </p><p>     “Yeah, we do.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Sides</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The air held a sense of wariness to it, like there was something about to happen that could not be avoided, and Annie could not shake it off. Reiner had not let her out of his sight and insisted that she go along with him on this “hunting trip”. They were walking through the thick woods where the bonfire had been held and the sun was beginning to set. </p><p>     They had been at it for what seemed like hours and Annie suspected that Reiner had no idea what he was doing. He was just running on the need for revenge at this point and Annie could see the deadness in his eyes. She glanced down and watched as his hands trembled from holding his rifle so hard. Reiner had tried making her carry a gun as well, but Annie had declined and decided to be in charge of holding the bag that held flashlights and food. They had packed as a precaution. </p><p>     Visibility was starting to diminish, Annie could barely see the trees in front of them. Fishing out a flashlight, Annie flicked it on and held it out in front of them. </p><p>     “Reiner, I think it’s time to go. It’s not smart to be out this late in the woods, even if you have a gun.” Annie murmured, her voice being carried and bounced off the trees around them. Reiner slouched his shoulders and opened his mouth to respond when his eyes caught movement. Annie heard it before she had see it and looked to see two wolves running and nipping at each other. Annie watched them with her breath held and seen how they seemed to be playing with each other. She was so immersed in watching them that she didn’t notice Reiner raise his rifle. </p><p>    Bang!</p><p>     The shot startled Annie and she dropped the flashlight. The sound of a yelp came from one of the wolves and Annie assumed that Reiner had hit one of them and looked frantically to see that he was aiming once more in the direction of the pair of wolves. </p><p>     “Stop!” Annie shoved Reiner as he fired another round off and Annie listened and heard a bullet scrape off a tree. Reiner tripped over a fallen dead tree and lost a handle on his gun. The two stared at each other, Annie in disbelief and Reiner in anger. A howl interrupted them and Reiner clambered to his feet, not even bothering to look for his gun as adrenaline began to rush through him. </p><p>     “We have to go! Now!” Reiner barked and grabbed Annie’s hand. The two stumbled and tripped over various roots as they ran blindly through the woods. Annie could feel her heart about to burst through her chest as her mind began to play tricks on her, making her hear footsteps behind her like she was being chased. Reiner came to a stop and looked around in a panic. </p><p>     “Shit! Which way did we come from?!” Annie set herself straight with a thick swallow and could feel herself tremble, whether it from the cold or fear she did not know. </p><p>     “Let’s just keep going. We’re bound to end up somewhere.” </p><p>     Annie released herself from Reiner’s grasp with a twist of her wrist and started jogging once more with Reiner in tow. The night was starting to enclose on them with each passing step and panic had fully set in between the two blondes. Sweat had Annie’s hair clinging to her forehead and she felt it roll down her temples. </p><p>     “Wait, listen!” Reiner stopped them both and Annie strained her ears to hear what Reiner had. The sound of a car passing had the both of them rushing towards the sound. They eventually came upon a highway and Reiner had shouted at the vehicle that had just passed. </p><p>     “HEY! STOP!” Reiner yelled with a crack in his voice. Annie watched as brake lights lit up the night and the truck paused before reversing back to them. The truck came to a stop before them and Reiner approached the window as it rolled down, revealing an older blonde male with glasses and a beard. </p><p>     “Sir, we could use a lift. Do you mind?” Reiner asked breathlessly, barely catching his breath from running so long. Annie stayed silent and watched as the older man smiled and nodded for them to get in. Annie didn’t fear getting in with the stranger because Reiner and her could easily team up and overpower him. They both sat in the back and the man started to pull forward and continued on driving. He glanced at the two in his backseat from the rear view mirror. </p><p>     “So, what are you two doing out in the woods this late at night? It’s quite dangerous.” </p><p>     Reiner coughed slightly and looked down at his still shaking hands. </p><p>     “Hunting. My friend was attacked by wolves and I needed to do something before anything happened to someone else.” </p><p>    Annie watched as the older man’s eyes glinted dangerously and she suddenly no longer felt comfortable in the truck. </p><p>     “Oh? I actually just moved here with some colleagues to do some wolf hunting of our own. What a coincidence. Any luck?” The man asked and Annie could see that he was eager to hear Reiner’s answer. Annie thought it was weird that anyone would move here to hunt wolves since they were not common in this area. </p><p>     “I wounded one. I’m not sure if it’s dead or not. We started running when the other one howled.” Reiner murmured in response, still looking down. The older man hummed and glanced back once more, making eye contact with Annie. She felt fear tingling along her spine from the look in his cold eyes, but didn’t let it show on her face. </p><p>     “Me and my group are pretty good trackers. What do you say we go back out and track down your kill? Shouldn’t be too hard since there’ll most likely be a blood trail.” </p><p>     Annie immediately clasped a hand to Reiner’s arm and shook it. Her blonde friend looked at her and Annie mouthed the word no. Reiner understood that Annie did not want to be apart of this anymore, but he couldn’t stop himself. </p><p>     “I’ll do anything to get rid of these monsters.” </p><p>     The older man smiled at them and nodded his head. Annie shook her head and started to disagree. </p><p>     “No, Reiner can go with you but I’m not.” </p><p>     Reiner turned towards Annie and it was the first time the blonde male had ever looked down at her. </p><p>     “Bert loved you, Annie. He would’ve done anything for you and you know it. And now you’re just going to let his killer walk away and probably kill someone else?” </p><p>     Annie felt like the breath had been punched out of her and could not believe Reiner would pull that card on her. Annie shook her head in disbelief and Reiner immediately knew what he said was wrong. He sighed and took Annie’s hands in his gently. </p><p>     “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that. I just feel like we are obligated to do something because no one else will. No one else cares besides us. Bert deserved to live a long and happy life. He deserves us doing this for him. Please, Annie. Do it for him.” </p><p>     Annie knew it was wrong. She knew that getting revenge would not bring back her friend. It would not solve anything and probably end up biting them both in the end. However, that didn’t stop Annie from giving in and looking back at their driver. </p><p>     “Okay, I’ll help.”</p><p>     The smile the older man gave her would go on to be something that would haunt Annie’s dreams later on. </p><p>     “Perfect. The more the merrier. Oh, where are my manners? My name is Zeke. It’s nice to meet you, Annie and Reiner.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The ball is finally rolling! Annie and Reiner meet Zeke and are teaming up with him to hunt down some wolves, with the help of his companions. Anyone guess where this is leading?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Run From Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zeke’s cabin was only a couple of minutes away and they were there before Reiner or Annie even realized it. It was well into the night now and the gravel road they were driving on was now encased by trees hanging over, almost like they were swallowing the road itself. Annie could feel the hair on her neck stand up from the anxiety bubbling within her. The truck came to a stop as it pulled up to a dimly lit wood cabin and Zeke’s eyes found Annie’s and gave her a smile. </p><p>     “Here we are. My friends are probably waiting inside, come along now.” Reiner and Annie watched as Zeke got out of his truck, throwing his hand up and waving them out. </p><p>     The trio walk quietly towards the cabin and Annie comes to a stop right outside of the front door. Zeke motions for her to go in, frowning slightly as Annie shakes her head no. Reiner, finally realizing the weight of the situation at hand, cleared his throat and set a hand on Annie’s shoulder. </p><p>     “If you don’t mind, I’d like to speak to Annie for a moment.” The air was thick with anticipation as Zeke stared at the two for what seemed like hours before shrugging his own shoulders. </p><p>     “Sure, come in whenever you are finished. You never know what’s waiting out there in them woods. Or maybe, you do.” Zeke finished with a knowing look and stepped inside the cabin, leaving Reiner and Annie outside. Annie released a breath she hadn’t realized she had been holding and felt the tension slowly die down within her. Zeke had certain dark aura to him and it made Annie feel all kinds of uncomfortable. </p><p>     “Reiner, this isn’t good. What the fuck were we thinking?” Annie hissed quietly as she looked towards her towering friend. She could now see the regret on Reiner’s face and wanted to hit him for guilt tripping her into this. </p><p>     “I know. We need to get out of here. Shit. I didn’t bring my phone. Fuck.” Reiner cursed himself while feeling throughout his pockets and Annie felt through her own and found nothing on her either. Panic began to rise within her and Annie could feel an oncoming panic attack swell in her chest. Reiner, seeing Annie’s stricken face, and clutched her hand to bring her back to reality. </p><p>     “Hey, hey. Don’t step out on me yet. Here’s what we’re going to do. The gravel road is maybe a mile long before it hits the main highway. I’m going to grab his keys from the truck and throw them in the woods so he can’t track us down. I would say that we just steal it, but I’m not trying to go to jail right now. We can run and find the way back home, okay? We can do this, we just need to collect ourselves. And stay on the gravel road.” Annie nodded and straightened back up. She could easily run the gravel road and it was easier to see with the moon shining brightly on it through the trees. Annie was about to respond when the front door opened and out stepped Zeke, with a frown on his face. </p><p>     “Alright, what’s goi-“</p><p>     “Annie, GO!”</p><p>     Reiner shoved Annie towards the gravel road and made a beeline for Zeke’s truck, reaching through the cab and pulling the keys out of the ignition. Annie took off in a sprint and Reiner was right behind her as he chucked the keys blindly into the woods. Reiner looked back and seen Zeke standing still on his porch still, now with two other people beside him and....was he smirking?</p><p>     “Keep going, Annie! Don’t you dare look back!” Reiner barked at Annie and she could feel her feet start to kick up gravel, but pushed herself to run faster. Reiner was a lot heavier than Annie and slower, but he did his best to keep up with her. The two were going as fast as they could and Reiner could begin to see the gravel turn into asphalt and felt relief inside him. Just as Annie started to slow, she heard a shot ring out and the gravel beside her flew up in a burst. </p><p>     “Fuck! Reiner, go for the woods! It’s our only chance!” Annie hollered at Reiner and skidded on the gravel as she hastily turned for the woods. Another shot rang out and the tree Annie just passed splinted as a bullet lodged itself inside it. Annie didn’t look behind her for Reiner, too caught up in escaping the gunfire and the need for survival kicking in. Annie could feel her blood pounding in her ears and felt exhaustion start to creep into her lungs. </p><p>     Feeling the last bit of adrenaline leave her body, Annie collapsed to her knees and heaved from the amount of exertion she put her body through. She was so caught up in getting her breath back, Annie jerked viciously as someone gripped her hoodie and pulled her behind a tree. Reiner was panting harshly and putting a finger up, telling Annie not to yell. Annie nodded and the two sat in the dark as they listened for any kind of sound, but the woods seemed to be eerily silent. The two caught their breath and Reiner turned to Annie. </p><p>     “Okay, I think we’re in the clear. We can easily make our way to the highway from here, we just hav-fuck.” Reiner stopped talking as his eyes caught sight of something behind Annie and Annie watched as all the color drained from his face. Annie was almost afraid to turn around, but found herself doing so anyways and was immediately stopped by Reiner. </p><p>     “Don’t fucking move.” Reiner snapped and Annie pushed his hands away, turning fully to look at what had Reiner so shaken up and wished she hadn’t. Because standing not six feet from them was a wolf, hiding in the darkness with only its head showing and its eyes shining in the moonlight. It’s eyes were a deep emerald green and its fur was pitch black. It was watching them closely and took a step closer to them, it’s huge body coming into sight. Reiner, who was in a fear stricken trance, shook out of his stiffness and picked up a nearby limb. He began swinging it wildly at the wolf and covering Annie. </p><p>     “Get back, you fucking beast. Back!” </p><p>     The wolf jumped back and became enraged at Reiner, snarling and growling lowly in warning. It stepped closer in a flash and swiped it huge paw at Reiner’s weapon, the wood immediately snapping in half and becoming useless. Annie moved out from behind Reiner and put up her hands, not wanting to die without a fight. Reiner did the same as the wolf advanced on them and Annie swallowed thickly, feeling fear once more that night. The wolf was inches away from them when a movement came from the side of them and a flash of brindle was seen. </p><p>     Reiner and Annie watched in disbelief as another wolf came to a stop in front of them and had a stand off with the other wolf. Annie looked closer and seen that it was her wolf, from the scar on its face to the bright blue eyes. Annie gasped quietly and the wolf glanced at her from the side, it’s head nodding slightly to her. Her wolf turned back towards the other wolf and growled at it, the black wolf stepping back and cocking its head. Reiner and Annie watched on as the two wolves seemed to have come to an understanding with each other and watched as the black wolf slinked off into the darkness. </p><p>     “What the fuck is happening?” Reiner’s question had the brindle wolf circling around to now look at the two. Annie ignored him and hesitantly stood up. The wolf never broke eye contact with her and Annie felt guilt rise up within her as she seen the mark she had left on its eye. Annie made to move towards the wolf and was about to reach out towards it before Reiner grabbed her hand. </p><p>     “Don’t touch him! That thing is a monster! Get out of here!” Reiner’s words had the brindle wolf look sadly at Annie before snarling lightly at Reiner. Annie could tell that the wolf had no plans to harm either her or Reiner, but she could tell Reiner had pissed it off. Shaking off Reiner’s hand, Annie looked back towards the wolf. It had began to walk backwards and into the shadows, but inclined its head to its right before going. Annie and Reiner were once again left in the dark and the two were at their wits end for the night. </p><p>     “Come on, let’s get out of here.” Annie whispered and helped Reiner stand up. It was silent between the two before Reiner spoke up. </p><p>     “Was that the wolf who’s been leaving tracks outside your house?” Reiner asked, keeping his voice steady and walking with his eyes forward. Annie furrowed her eyebrows, but nodded her head in acknowledgement. </p><p>     “Yeah. There’s....something off with it though. It’s been coming by more often lately and it never has the intention to hurt me. I can feel it.”</p><p>     Reiner huffed and shook his head. </p><p>     “It’s an animal, Annie. A wild animal. And we both know what they’re capable of.”</p><p>     Annie thought back to Bert and the blood on the wolfs muzzle. Uncertainty bloomed in Annie and she could almost taste the bile building at the thought of her wolf killing Bert. Annie said nothing in response and the two walked in silence. </p><p>Annie didn’t know where to go, but she decided to follow where the wolf had motioned and the two eventually found themselves at the highway. Annie thanked whoever was listening upstairs as a car passed them and Reiner flagged it down. Annie was certainly surprised as it turned out to be Mikasa. Mikasa looked just as surprised as they were, but motioned for them to get it. </p><p>     “What the hell are you two doing?” Mikasa asked as she drove towards town, looking at Annie and Reiner in passing moments. Annie recounted the night to her friend and told her everything that had occurred. Mikasa’s eyes seemed to harden at the mention of Reiner shooting the wolf, but her eyes quickly took on a shocked look as Annie mentioned Zeke. Annie was about to comment on Mikasa’s expression, but was stopped as she dug out her cellphone and began dialing a number. Reiner and Annie could only watch as Mikasa brought the phone up to her ear and spoke. </p><p>     “Hange, put Levi on. It’s an emergency.” </p><p>     Mikasa glanced at Annie and Reiner and nodded reassuringly to them before going back to her phone. </p><p>     “Levi? It’s Mikasa. I just picked up Reiner and Annie and they were just at Zeke’s. Yes, that Zeke.....Okay, we’re on our way.” Mikasa ended the call and turned her car around, accelerating at a faster speed. </p><p>     “Mikasa, what’s going on? Where are we going?” Renier asked and Mikasa only looked back at them with no emotion. </p><p>     “You guys are in danger. We’re going to Hange’s and everything will be explained. We’ll be there soon.” Mikasa said nothing more and Reiner and Annie looked at each, wondering when this hellacious night would come to an end.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Surprise shawty’s! A new chapter for y’all on this dreary day, well it was dreary for me anyways. Now, the plot is moving along and we’re getting somewhere with this story. Next chapter will involve some conflict as Reiner enters a dangerous territory and some more problems will arise for the gang. Thanks for reading and all the comments!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Secrets Come to Light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“And that’s it? That’s all that happened?” Hange inquired as she looked between Reiner and Annie. It was Hange, Levi, Mikasa, Reiner, and Annie sitting at the kitchen table in the house. Annie had sat back in her chair as Reiner went over what had happened to them. The group had listened diligently and Annie had an inkling that they knew who this Zeke guy was. </p><p>     “Yeah, that’s it. Hell, that’s enough. I’m so fucking exhausted. Uh, sorry.” Reiner added sheepishly as he realized that he was in the presence of his teachers. Levi only rolled his eyes and Hange waved him off. Annie wanted to contribute to the conversation, but felt the day start to finally wear her down and felt her eyelids droop. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, Annie turned to see Mikasa looking at her with concerned eyes. </p><p>     “I think it’s time for you to get some rest, come on. I’ll lead you to a room and get you settled in for the night.” Standing, Annie excused herself to the others before following Mikasa through the house. The two eventually came to a stop before a door and Mikasa opened it up for Annie. Annie could’ve guessed that it was a guys room. </p><p>     “This is Armin’s room. He’s..away right now and won’t be back until later so you’re welcome to sleep here. Don’t worry, Levi makes us clean daily and keep everything up to his ridiculous code.” Mikasa said with a small laugh. Annie nodded her thanks, unable to even speak from her exhaustion and Mikasa went to leave before stopping with her hand on the door handle. </p><p>     “Annie, I just want to let you know that we would never let anything happen to you. You may not understand it yet, but Armin really cares for you and so do I. If you’re ever in any trouble, just know that we will have your back. Goodnight.” Annie stood frozen as Mikasa left with her mouth now buried in the red scarf around her neck. A blush crept up her neck at Mikasa’s words and felt a warm feeling spread throughout her chest. She would’ve never guessed that people could care so much about her. Annie was used to being alone and fending for herself. </p><p>     Laying down, Annie inhaled the scent coming from the pillow and could smell the fragrance of sandalwood. Without her knowing, Annie slowly drifted off with a smile on her face and the thought of a certain blonde taking up her dreams. </p><p>     Mikasa waited outside of Armin’s room for a moment, listening intently for any noises and was satisfied to hear nothing come from the room. The dark haired beauty feared for her friends state of mind with everything that has happened and just wanted Annie to be happy. Mikasa considered Annie to be her best friend and her happiness and safety was something that was a shared priority between her and Armin. </p><p>     “Hey.”</p><p>     Mikasa nearly ran into Reiner and glanced at him. The tall blonde male stood a few feet away from her and Mikasa noticed the bags under his eyes and the invisible weight on his shoulders. Annie and Reiner had been through hell lately and it was amazing that they were still sane. </p><p>     “Reiner. Are you looking for something?” </p><p>     “Um, the bathroom please. Hange said that it was back here, but I forgot what she said exactly. Brain is a bit scrambled lately, heh.” Reiner scratched the back of his neck and shrugged. Mikasa pointed towards the end of the hall and Reiner nodded his thanks. Mikasa walked back to Levi and Hange and Reiner silently creeped towards where Mikasa had pointed. </p><p>     “It’s okay, Gabi. I’m here. I won’t ever leave your side.”</p><p>     Reiner stopped walking as he heard a voice whispering and looked to his left, seeing a door cracked with light seeping from it. Stepping forward, Reiner let his curiosity get the better of him and peeked inside the room. His eyes found a boy sitting beside a bed and grasping the hand of a girl who was laid on the bed. The boy started to sob and Reiner couldn’t stand the scene, making his presence known by knocking on the door and stepping inside. </p><p>     “Hey, kid. Are you alright?” </p><p>     Falco’s head snapped up and his eyes locked with Reiner’s. Reiner immediately regretted ever saying anything to the kid as stood with anger taking over his face. </p><p>     “You son of a bitch. You did this! You almost killed her!” Falco snarled and pounced from his seat, launching himself on an unsuspecting Reiner. Falco started throwing punches and hitting Reiner repeatedly as the older male finally came back to himself. Reiner’s nose became busted before he caught a Falco’s hands in his own and head butted the younger male. </p><p>     “What are you talking about? I didn’t hurt anyone!” Reiner shouted and pinned Falco down. Falco squirmed underneath him and felt tears of frustration slid from his eyes. Reiner didn’t know what to do, but still held Falco down incase he attacked him again. </p><p>     “You fucking shot her. How could you do that? We didn’t do anything to you.” Falco sobbed. Reiner looked up and observed the girl resting on the bed. </p><p>     “Shot her? I only shot a wolf tonight...” Reiner trailed off and was stopped short as someone came and shoved him off of Falco. </p><p>     “Get off, Reiner! He’s only a kid!” Sasha shouted and Reiner was sat in disbelief as Sasha consoled the younger male who wept into her arms. Reiner glanced between them two and the girl laying on the bed, not knowing what was happening. </p><p>     “What’s going on?! Someone tell me, damnit!” Reiner was angry and confused, feeling the two emotions swirl within him. </p><p>     “Reiner, come with us.” Reiner turned to see Levi and Hange standing in the doorway. They looked conflicted with the scene and Reiner shook his head. </p><p>     “No! I’m not going anywhere until I hear some explanations. Why is he saying I shot that girl?! I didn’t do that! I would never hurt someone like that!” Hange came to kneel before Reiner and sighed, laying a comforting hand on his shoulder. </p><p>     “You did, though. I know that you would never hurt someone intensionally, but you did shoot Gabi.” Reiner glanced at Hange and back at the girl before feeling a exhaling a breathy laugh. </p><p>     “I only shot a stupid wolf. I would’ve shot two if Annie hadn’t stopped me. You’re saying that the girl, Gabi, is a wolf? Ha! I knew you were fucking crazy, but I didn’t expect the whole lot to be just as crazy.” </p><p>     Levi stepped quickly across the room and landed a punch to Reiner’s face, sending the male sprawling away from Hange. </p><p>     “Watch your fucking mouth, brat. That’s my family you’re talking about.” Levi spat and Reiner clutched his throbbing cheek. He was really taking a beating tonight and looked on as Falco was glaring at him in Sasha’s arms. Reiner stood on shaking legs and made his way to Gabi’s side. Pulling the cover back, Reiner seen that she was bandaged up around the torso, the same spot where he had shot the wolf earlier that night. </p><p>     “If what you are saying is true, then good. Wolves are monsters, they killed my best friend. They all need to die.” Reiner whispered and turned in time to see Falco explode with anger from Sasha’s arms. Reiner’s eyes widened in disbelief as he watched the boy shake and leap into the air at him, shifting into a wolf. Falco clasped his jaw around Reiner’s arm and jerked him away from Gabi, pinning him to the ground. Reiner trembled as Falco snarled viciously with his canines mere inches from his face. </p><p>     “Falco, no!” Mikasa shouted as she entered the room and took him into a chokehold. Falco fought against for a moment before realizing that it was Mikasa and calmed down. Reiner hurriedly backed away and his back hit the wall. His eyes flickering between Falco and the others in the room. Moments passed before the tension slowly died in the room and Hange approached Reiner once more. </p><p>     “Now, would you let us explain to you? The story? Maybe then you’ll understand.”</p><p>     The group were now all sat at the kitchen table, with Reiner sitting by himself at the end. He had felt himself calm down but kept his guard up as Falco kept giving him a glare. </p><p>     “Our families were murdered by shifters. Zeke, the man you encountered tonight, was the one who orchestrated the attack. We moved here to get away from him, but it seems like he found us. We had a feeling that he was behind the murder of Bert, but we wasn’t totally sure since it was dark outside. It wasn’t until I picked you and Annie up tonight that we had confirmed that Zeke was indeed in town.” Mikasa told Reiner and Reiner chocked on his own saliva, feeling a knot form in the back of his throat at the mention of his friend. </p><p>     “Wait, so it wasn’t one of you who killed him?”</p><p>     Falco slammed his hands on the table and pointed towards Reiner. </p><p>     “No! We’re not killers! Not like you!” Falco was almost foaming at the mouth from how viscously he spat his words at Reiner. Reiner slunk in his seat and shook his head. He couldn’t believe it. Tears formed at the side of Reiner’s eyes at the thought of him almost killing some innocent girl. </p><p>     “Falco, enough.” Reiner looked towards the new voice in the room and seen the girl who he had shot limping towards them. Falco immediately jumped up and helped her come to the table. He fussed over her, saying that she shouldn’t be out of bed and the girl only shoved Falco away before turning to Reiner. </p><p>     “I’m so sorry. I-I had no idea. Pleas-“</p><p>     “Stop. You couldn’t have guessed what we were. Who would’ve? There’s no point in dwelling over it. Just move on and focus on the real enemy.” Gabi finished with a shaky breath, grasping the side of her body in pain. Falco ushered her back up and escorted her out of the room, probably back to their room. Reiner swallowed thickly and turned his attention back to the others in the room. </p><p>     “So, you’re all...wolves?”</p><p>     Mikasa shook her head and tucked her head behind her scarf. </p><p>     “Not Levi or Hange, but the rest of us are. We don’t necessarily know how we got to be like this, we only know that it happens. We are in full control while shifted and know everything we do. This is a secret we prefer to keep here between us. The more people who know, the more people get hurt, understand?”</p><p>     Reiner nodded and took in a deep breath, trying to wrap his head around everything that he was hearing from Mikasa. People shifting into wolves was a lot to take in for one person and Reiner felt his head began to spin once more. Levi stood from his seat and nudged Reiner’s shoulder. </p><p>     “Oi, let’s get you to bed. You can take the couch and try to get some rest.” </p><p>     Reiner gladly accepted the offer and the group disbanded. Reiner was guided to the couch in the living room and was given a pillow and blanket. He thanked Hange for the items and called to her once more. </p><p>     “Is-is it alright if I speak to Gabi and Falco once more? I can’t sleep knowing what I did to her.” Reiner stammered and Hange smiled softly before nodding. Reiner shuffled back to where Falco and Gabi were and found them in the same position as earlier. Falco glared at him fiercely as Reiner entered the room and Reiner immediately dropped to his knees beside the bed. </p><p>     “I’m so sorry, Gabi. I’m sorry for hurting you. I’m sorry for almost taking her away from you, Falco. I-I know what it feels like having someone you love so dearly ripped from you. Please.” Reiner was practically begging as he finished and tugged Falco into a hug. The boy stiffened at the sudden embrace, but couldn’t hold himself back from returning the embrace. Falco hated being mad at someone and found it to be exhausting. Gabi rolled her eyes at the two males as they held each other, but patted Reiner’s head in understanding. </p><p>     Reiner stayed in the room for a couple of minutes before leaving the two kids alone and finally laying down. He found his eyes nearly shutting immediately as his head hit the pillow and was out before he knew it. </p><p>     The house was silent and the night dragged on slowly before two figures appeared outside in the pale moonlight. Eren and Armin approached the house from the wood line and talked quietly to each other. </p><p>     “You almost took my head off back there. What was that all about?” Eren cocked an eyebrow and waited for an answer while Armin looked at him from the side of his eye. </p><p>     “I’m sorry, Eren. I couldn’t let anything happen to her. Or her friend. She means too much to me. I think that she’s the one.”</p><p>     Eren stopped walking and stopped Armin as well with a hand to his shoulder. </p><p>     “Like THE one? Armin, that’s a pretty big deal. Are you sure?” </p><p>     Armin thought back to all the meetings he had with Annie and nodded his head. Remembering how she made him feel and a small smile appeared on his face. </p><p>     “Yes. Annie is my...forever girl. She’s the one.”</p><p>     Eren smiled at his longtime friend and slapped him on the back, causing the blonde to stumble from the hit. </p><p>     “That’s awesome, dude! I’m so happy for you. You deserve happiness.” </p><p>     Armin thought back to Annie calling him a monster and feel a cool feeling replace the warmth and smiled sadly at Eren. The two males made their separate ways, Eren going to his room that he shared with Mikasa and Armin to his own. They often went in through the windows when it was late like this and would shoot a text to Hange informing her that they were home. She had a nasty habit of staying up for them to come home. </p><p>     Armin climbed into his bedroom and shucked off his shoes and shirt. The blonde was so exhausted that he didn’t even notice another person occupying his bed and slipped into the warm covers. The darkness covered Annie’s body from Armin’s eyes and if he had been more aware then he would’ve smelled her flowery scent before him. But, Armin felt himself drift off in his king size bed and was completely oblivious the the smaller blonde who was curled in a ball and in a deep sleep 2 feet away from him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Closer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Waking with a warmth next to her was something Annie was not used to. She preferred to be cool while she slept and be comfortable. Feeling around herself, Annie wondered what was giving off so much heat and felt her hand come in contact with something firm. Icy blue peeked out beneath eyelids in curiosity and Annie’s vision took a moment to focus before laying eyes on the heat source. </p><p>     A gasp was ripped from Annie’s chest as she looked up at Armin’s still sleeping face. Her body was pushed right up against his and it looked like she was the one who had scooted over and initiated the cuddling. Armin was laying on his back and Annie was practically wrapped around him, her leg thrown over his and her arm reaching over his naked torso. Annie couldn’t help but notice the faint outline of abs and a firm build to the blonde male. Red covered Annie’s face as she couldn’t help but to look at his partial nudity and her eyes crept over his upper body before settling on his serene face. </p><p>     Her wandering eyes came to a stop at Armin’s face and felt something inside of her churn when she spotted a scar on his eye. It was red and still fleshy looking, meaning that the injury happened recently. Annie felt her hand raise unconsciously, reaching out to touch the puckered skin. She barely grazed it before she found herself pinned on her back with Armin above her. Annie stiffened, but kept a stoic face as Armin took in what had occurred. His blue eyes widened themselves as Armin seen that it was Annie. Annie was in his bed. His bed. </p><p>     “Annie? What the hell are yo- why are you here? In my bed?” Armin rasped, his voice scratchy from sleep and Annie felt her heart jump at the sound. Keeping a straight face, Annie easily shoved Armin off of her and they both moved to sit on the bed. No words were spoken as the two blondes stared at each other. Armin felt his breathing hitch in his chest as the rising sun came in through his window and hit the side of Annie’s face. Her hair was disheveled from sleep and the blonde strands seemed to glimmer in the natural light. The iciness in her eyes thawed in the sun and Armin swallowed thickly. </p><p>     Annie took Armin’s distracted gaze for granted and reached forward again to touch his scar. The male immediately tensed up, but allowed her to touch it with his eyes slamming shut. Armin could feel the ugliness of self consciousness start to rear its head and didn’t want to see the disgust on Annie’s face. Annie had barely skimmed over the scar before pulling back and speaking. </p><p>     “Armin, what happened?” </p><p>     Armin hung his head to his chest and turned slightly so Annie couldn’t see the shame on his face. He couldn’t tell her that she was the one who gave him the scar. Annie became frustrated and rose from the bed, meaning to walk out, but was stopped as a hand grasped her wrist. Annie glanced back to see Armin still not looking at her, thick eyebrows furrowed. </p><p>     “Annie, sit down.”</p><p>     Annie could’ve easily shook off Armin’s hand but couldn’t find it in herself to do so as Armin moved his gaze to her. Sadness filled his blue eyes and it had Annie wondering why. Taking her seat once more, Annie waited for Armin to speak. </p><p>     “How’re you? I didn’t get the chance to speak to you at the funeral, I’m sorry for that.” Annie felt her chest tighten at the mention of the funeral. With everything going on, she had almost forgotten about it. </p><p>     “I’m fine. I can take care of myself, Armin.” Annie didn’t know why she acted so nasty towards the other blonde in front of her, but she hated feeling vulnerable. Armin reared back at her tone and Annie immediately regretted it. Sighing, Annie rolled her shoulders back and looked outside Armin’s window. </p><p>     “Sorry. It’s just been a long couple of days. I guess I should explain why I’m here and in your bed.” Armin accepted Annie’s apology and leaned closer to her as she recounted what had occurred last night. Armin feigned surprise as Annie told him about Reiner shooting a wolf and them being cornered by other wolves. He also noticed that she had a slight small on her face as she explained that one of the wolves sort of protected her and Reiner. </p><p>     “My wolf has always been protective, I guess. It would always come by my house and almost check up on me.” Annie mumbled as she thought back to the many visits her wolf had paid her, not even noticing that Armin was now blushing bright red. </p><p>     “Y-your wolf?” </p><p>     Annie was brought out of her thoughts and glanced at Armin with a shrug, a tint of red appearing on her face as well. </p><p>     “Well, he’s not mine mine. He’s a wild animal, obviously. I thought he would’ve hated me after I...” Annie trailed off as she remembered what she had done to the wolf and how she had injured it. Looking back at Armin, Annie noticed that he actually had the same exact...</p><p>     “Hey, you brats awake in there? Breakfast is about to be done.” Levi’s voice caused them both to jump and Armin scrambled to put on a shirt, leaving Annie to smooth out the wrinkles in her signature white hoodie that she loved to wear. Armin fixed his ruffled hair and paused at his door. His instincts were fighting against him, clawing at the surface for some kind of touch with her and he couldn’t resist. </p><p>     Annie was about to brush past Armin when he brought her in for a crushing hug. Blue eyes widened in fear as Armin felt Annie tense up and thought she would kick or slap him. Thinking on it, Armin figured that it was well worth any pain as he closed his eyes and buried his face in her neck. Annie couldn’t believe it. She wanted to shove him away, do something to knock off this ridiculous behavior, but felt herself melting into the embrace and inhaling his unique scent. It was the same sandalwood scent from last night, but also had a wildness to it. </p><p>     Armin felt Annie relax in his embrace and pulled back slightly, looking down at the small but fierce blonde in his arms. Armin had never felt his heart race this fast before in his life. Something about Annie just made him feel like he was 10 feet tall and could take on anything life threw at him. Annie swallowed, trying to moisten her now dry mouth, as she looked up at Armin. She had never felt this kind of exhilaration before, especially not from a single hug. Just Armin’s touch had her mind reeling and heart pounding. </p><p>     “Annie, there’s something I have to tell you.” Armin mumbled lowly, his eyes meeting her and there was a certain firmness behind his gaze. Annie only nodded for him to continue and Armin opened his mouth just as his bedroom door swung open. Reiner stepped in the room and looked between her and Armin, still holding each other in one another’s arms. </p><p>     “Oh shit, um sorry. Levi just sent me to get you guys. Sorry, I’ll just...yeah.” Reiner shuffled awkwardly out of the room and Annie removed herself from Armin’s arms. Annie cleared her throat and nodded her head towards the door. </p><p>     “We better get in there. Levi is probably already pissed.” Annie said with her eyes downcast, not being able to meet Armin’s eyes out of embarrassment. She hated letting her guard down around others, knowing that they would only take advantage of her because that’s all she’s ever known. Armin nodded dejectedly, ducking his head back to his chest and Annie sucked her teeth at the sight. </p><p>     “Hey, we can talk later. Sound good?” Annie asked with a nudge to Armin’s shoulder, somehow feeling down at his behavior. Armin raised his head a bit and nodded before gesturing for her to leave first and followed after. </p><p>     Breakfast went on without a hitch and Annie could tell that something had changed between Reiner and the others as he fidgeted in his seat. Annie said nothing and accepted a ride back to her house from Mikasa. Reiner said that he was going to stay back and catch a ride with Eren or Armin. </p><p>     Annie sat in the passenger seat of Mikasa’s car as they drove to her house, quiet music playing in the background so it wasn’t completely silent. Annie was lost, thinking about Armin and her wolf and everything in between. </p><p>     “How did you and Eren get together?” Annie asked out of the blue, looking from the car window and over to her friend. Mikasa brought her red scarf up to her mouth and Annie lips twitched at the sight of the flushed Ackerman. Mikasa kept her eyes on the road as she drove, but glanced quickly at Annie. </p><p>     “Well, it’s a long story. Eren, he actually saved me when I was younger. There was a home invasion and these men tried to kidnap me, they were apart of a sex trafficking ring. They killed my parents to get to me and Eren happened to be my neighbor at the time. Him and his dad ran over to find me there with them. And yeah....” Mikasa trailed off and Annie didn’t press anymore on that matter, seeing as it was a sensitive topic. </p><p>     “Anyways, Eren’s family took me in and it actually took him awhile to confess how he felt. Even said he hated me at one point. Eventually, we both came around and then the accident happened. And here we are.” Mikasa finished while pulling into Annie’s driveway. The blonde nodded and mulled over her friends words. </p><p>     “So, you’re pretty much fucking your brother?”</p><p>     Mikasa reared back and landed a solid punch to Annie’s arm as Annie smiled deviously. The blonde was practically shoved out of Mikasa’s car, the dark haired teen muttering curses to the blonde while a small smile crept on her face behind her scarf. </p><p>     Annie shut the car door behind her and started stepping towards her house when Mikasa called out to her. </p><p>     “Hey, Annie!”</p><p>      The blonde in question turned around and Mikasa waved. </p><p>     “If you see or hear anymore about Zeke, let us know. You’re practically family now.”</p><p>     Annie felt a warmth spread in her chest and pushed it away internally before smirking. </p><p>     “I don’t know if I wanna be apart of your family. You all sound like perverts.”</p><p>     Mikasa flipped her off as she drove away and Annie allowed herself to truly smile at the thought of having people like her friends in her life. </p><p>     Walking into her house, Annie set to moving about and cleaning up a bit. As she was moving along, Annie came across the old ball cap that Armin had given her. Thumbs ran along the seams and stitching, feeling the battered and worn material. Annie walked into her room and placed the cap on her nightstand, turning to look at it once more. Thoughts of Armin completely overtook her mind and everything about him. Annie felt her heart race and clenched her jaw. </p><p>     Oh, she was in trouble.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Had to update since it was Annie’s birthday. Got some fluff and humor in this one. See y’all next time. Btw there is a reason Mikasa isn’t speaking very much about her past.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Eye to Eye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Armin could not believe what he was hearing. Reiner shifted in his seat with discomfort written all over his face. The taller dirty blonde male hated confrontation, and this was the most awkward one he had ever been in.<br/>
“So, we’re just telling everyone now? Levi, you were okay with this?!”</p>
<p>The shorter male of the group shrugged with indifference and sipped his tea quietly.</p>
<p>“We had no choice. He walked in on Gabi all banged up and Falco lost it on him. The brat needs to work on his emotions.” Levi replied, cocking an eyebrow at Falco who sunk in his seat from the scold and had an embarrassed flush on his cheeks. It was Armin, Eren, Levi, and Falco sitting at the kitchen table while Hange tended to Gabi. Armin huffed indigently and Eren clasped a hand on his friends’ shoulder to calm him down. Armin only brushed him off and turned to face Reiner, a hardened look upon his face. Reiner rolled his shoulders back and stood toe to toe with Armin.</p>
<p>“It was you that helped us, wasn’t it? And you’ve been the one in Annie’s backyard?” </p>
<p>Armin nodded slightly with a skeptical look in his eye, not knowing where Reiner was going with this.</p>
<p>“Stay away from her.” Reiner threatened out of nowhere and Armin couldn’t hold himself back anymore. Eren barely managed to hold Armin back and Reiner stood unfazed while Armin reached out to him.</p>
<p>“How dare you! I’ve been protecting Annie and haven’t done a damn thing to her! Who’re you to tell me to stay away from her!” Armin was practically foaming at the mouth with anger and finally shoved Eren off him and wiped the nonexistent wrinkles from his clothing. Reiner did not move as Armin approached him and Armin glowered at him. </p>
<p>“Where were you when she needed you? Mikasa and I have been the only two there for her. You were nowhere to be found.”</p>
<p>Reiner’s face fell slightly, although he had no idea what Armin was talking about. Annie was a very secluded person and was never one to ask for help or anything like that, that’s how she has always been. Reiner focused his attention back on Armin and shook his head.</p>
<p>“We were all doing just fine before you monsters came here. Everything was just fine! I already lost Bert, I can’t lose Annie too.” Reiner’s voice cracked at the end and Armin stepped back at the crestfallen expression on Reiner’s face. Armin turned his back on Reiner and bowed his head to his chest, scrubbing his face with his hands. Armin had to admit that Reiner had a point and him being around Annie was only going to put her in danger. Taking in Armin’s defeated silence, Eren stepped forward.</p>
<p>“Listen, we never meant for any of this to happen but it’s already in motion. Zeke has seen your faces and knows your names. It is in your best interest to keep us around so that we can try and protect you.” Eren explained while trying to show his side of the argument. Reiner set his jaw and thought on it. </p>
<p>“I suppose so. But I do not want him near Annie. I trust Mikasa more than him or you.” Reiner gestured towards both Eren and Armin. Armin shook his head and walked off, going outside to cool off. </p>
<p>Armin stormed into the backyard of the house and shoved his hands through his hair in frustration. That word had come up again and he absolutely hated it. </p>
<p>Monster.</p>
<p>Anger rolled through his body and Armin couldn’t stop the bile that came up from his stomach. Kneeling over, Armin dry heaved by a tree and felt his stomach roll as nothing came up. He hadn’t felt this bad since the travesty back home and Armin clenched his jaw shut. He couldn’t let anything bad happen to Annie. He would die himself before anything happened to her and he would make damn sure she was safe. Armin rolled his eyes as he realized he would also have to protect that jerk Reiner too because he knew how important he was to Annie. </p>
<p>“Hey.”</p>
<p>Armin jerked back as he heard Levi callout from behind him. Levi motioned for Armin to come and sit beside him on the porch and Armin obliged. It was odd that Levi was even talking to him because he usually kept to himself.</p>
<p>“Did I ever tell you about when Hange and I got<br/>
together?” Levi questioned while looking out into the woods as Armin shook his head no. </p>
<p>“I was still new to the school administration and all the kids hated me. Well, even more than they do now. Erwin was practically the only one I talked to and I liked it that way. I was there to get a paycheck and keep to myself.”<br/>
Armin had to think for a moment about who Erwin was and remembered it was the principal of the school. </p>
<p>“Then, Hange came along and royally fucked up my plans.” </p>
<p>Armin chuckled lightly as he could see an eccentric and younger Hange messing with Levi.</p>
<p>“She was the craziest and most disorganized person I had ever met. I hated her. She only caused trouble and seemed to only want to piss me off every day. But, somehow, I found myself looking forward to seeing her. Seeing what the next day would bring me with her and looked forward to listening to her rant about some science experiment she was working on.” Levi let a small smile appear on his face and Armin was taken back because Levi never smiled. </p>
<p>“I wanted her to be my partner. Share my life with her. But I thought that I was a freak and a dick. Someone like me could never be someone like her. It would just never work out. I tried distancing myself from Hange the best I could, but she cornered me in the teacher’s lounge one day. That crazy woman chewed me out for ignoring her and I just kissed her to shut her up. And here we are, years later.” Levi finished, finally turning to Armin before standing up. </p>
<p>“My point is, don’t let yourself or others stand in the way of something you want. You are better than that, brat. Now, quit sulking and pull yourself together.” Levi left before Armin could say anything in return, leaving him baffled on the porch. </p>
<p>Levi closed the door to the porch and turned to see Hange standing there with tears in her eyes behind her glasses. Levi blushed lightly as he realized she must have heard everything and rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>“Tch, stop crying shitty glasses.”</p>
<p>Hange laughed a little and hugged Levi tightly with her arms wrapped around his small but sturdy frame. </p>
<p>“I love you, Levi.”</p>
<p>Levi sighed and returned the hug after a moment, still not used to her over affectionate behavior. </p>
<p>“I love you too, four eyes.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>15. Red Alert</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Annie hardly paid attention as Principal Erwin droned on about welcoming back students from the break and discussed events like prom and graduation. Prom was in a couple of months and graduation was after that so it wasn’t concerning to Annie at the moment. </p><p>     “You never said what you wanted to do after graduation, Annie.” Mikasa asked Annie at lunch later that day. Said blonde was picking around at the mush on her lunch tray and paused at the question. </p><p>     “I want to go to the police academy in Marley and become apart of the force.” </p><p>     Marley was over 50 miles away from their town. Annie just wanted to get away and be on her own, live life the way she wanted to and without anyone bothering her. Well, that’s what she used to think but now she’s gaining attachments to people. </p><p>     Mikasa nodded her head at Annie’s answer without a word spoken and the table broke out into conversation about what they planned to do after they graduated. Annie looked around and wondered how their little group had expanded so much. It used to be only her, Reiner, and Bert. Now it was her, Reiner, Mikasa, Eren, Sasha, and Gabi and Falco. Annie didn’t exactly mind it, seeing as it kept Reiner preoccupied for the most part and she could actually stay quiet. </p><p>     Annie wasn’t an idiot either. She could see the lingering glares Reiner got from Falco and Sasha. It was obvious to anyone with two eyes that something is going on between the group and Annie had never felt so out of the loop. Reiner had never lied or kept anything from her, but things had changed between them ever since this group arrived. Exhaling quietly, Annie grabbed her lunch tray and stood to leave. </p><p>     “Hey, Annie. Wait up.” </p><p>     Annie had nearly been out of the cafeteria when she heard a male call for her. Looking back, she seen Eren jogging lightly to catch up to her and Annie paused her quick steps. She respected Eren since he was Mikasa’s boyfriend but Annie hadn’t really spoken to him a lot. Eren smiled at her when he stopped in front of her and dug out his phone. </p><p>     “Here, let me see your phone real quick.” Eren gestured quickly with his free hand and Annie hesitated. Eren rolled his eyes at her, once again motioning with his hand. Annie gave in, in hopes of this altercation being over so she can go to her next class of the day. Eren snagged the phone from her outstretched hand and quickly typed in something on it before handing it back to her. </p><p>     “You’ll both thank me later.” Eren gave her a wink and walked off. Annie furrowed her eyebrows and searched through the her phone to see what he had done. Annie was about to click on an app when a message popped up. </p><p>     ‘Hey. Annie?’</p><p>     Annie seen that Eren had texted a random number saying that it was her. Making sure she wasn’t running into anyone in the hallway, Annie quickly texted the number back asking who it was. Three little dots appeared on the messaging screen before a text popped up once more. </p><p>     ‘Oh, sorry! It’s Armin. I didn’t realize that I never gave you my number yet.’</p><p>     Annie’s eyebrows knitted together and came to a realization that Eren was trying to be slick. Sitting down in her seat in Hange’s class, Annie took out her notebook and pencil for notes and was about to respond to Armin when Mikasa slid into her seat next to her. Ever the most observant, Mikasa’s eyes found Annie’s phone screen and that she was texting someone. </p><p>     “Already working on that prom date?”</p><p>     Scoffing, Annie locked her phone up and slid it into her hoodie pocket. </p><p>     “Prom is a pointless event where teens use it as an excuse to grind disgustingly on each other and lose their virginities behind the bleachers.” Annie remarked cooly and a smile was stretched on the side of Mikasa’s face. The topic was dropped as Hange began to speak about the upcoming weeks and what is to be expected of them when finals roll around. </p><p>     The class is over as Annie finds herself dissociating for most of it, not really paying attention because the first day back from holidays are never too important. The bell rings and Annie nods at Mikasa as a way of saying goodbye and fishes out her phone. Armin’s text was still waiting to be responded to and Annie’s fingers hovered above the keyboard before deciding on a good response. </p><p>     ‘Sorry, was in class. And yeah, Eren snagged my phone and texted you.’</p><p>     It wasn’t but a minute that Annie waited as Armin texted back. </p><p>     ‘I’m sorry! I totally forgot you were in classes today. I can leave you be if you want’</p><p>     Annie stared at the screen and couldn’t stop her fingers from typing away. </p><p>     ‘You’re fine. The day was starting to bore me anyways.’ </p><p>     ‘Okay :). So, how have you been?’</p><p>     The school day was over quickly as Annie found herself texting Armin for the most of it and she actually looked forward to every text he sent. The conversations flowed easily and it never felt forced, Armin always having an appropriate and open ended response to Annie’s texts. She found that Armin was pursuing a degree in oceanography and wanted to explore the world when he was older. His favorite color was obviously blue and he had even sent her a picture of what he used to look like, bowl cut and all. </p><p>     Students passed by Annie as they were exiting the school in awe as they seen the usually ice cold Annie Leonhardt smiling at her phone. It was a sight to behold and when Annie caught them staring she wiped her smile off and glared darkly at them. They scampered off in a hurry and Annie returned her attention back to her phone. </p><p>     ‘Are you free this evening?’ </p><p>     The message came out of nowhere as Annie parked her car at her house. Shuffling into the house, Annie shot back a text saying she was and inquired as to why he was asking. Annie waited for a response for a minute or two before deciding to grab a quick shower and change. She had just managed to get to dressed and was brushing out her wet hair when there was a knock at her door. Annie hated being seen with her hair down and so she quickly threw it up and put on a baseball hat that was laying on her dresser. </p><p>     Opening the front door, Annie was surprised to see Armin standing on the other side. He was looking down when she opened the door, but his head quickly snapped up to her. Annie was reminded of a golden retriever from the soft locks of gold hair and gleaming smile on Armin’s face. </p><p>     “Hey, sorry to just drop by but I was wondering if you wanted to go grab dinner. I heard of this killer diner in town.” </p><p>     Annie was silent for a moment and Armin began to shift uneasily on his feet. Annie felt a small smirk creep on her lips and pulled the front door shut as she drew closer to Armin. The brim of the hat she was wearing was a hair strand away from his chest and Armin stiffened at the unexpected proximity of Annie. </p><p>     “Sure, dinner sounds nice.”</p><p>     Armin offered to drive them and the ride to the diner was filled with light conversation. Annie had never expected to be so comfortable around someone she had only met a handful of times. Her eyes drift back to Armin as he goes on about his childhood with Eren and Mikasa and she can’t help but to glance at the scar on his face once more. Armin noticed that Annie had gone quiet and seen that she was looking at his scar again. </p><p>     “It’s nothing. Just an accident that happened. Nice hat by the way. It looks good on you.”</p><p>     Annie wasn’t fully convinced that Armin was telling her everything about the scar, but momentarily forgot about it as she blushed from his comment on her hat. Well, his hat that he had given her. The rest of the trip was in comfortable silence as Armin pulled into the parking lot of the diner. The two blondes walked inside and was seated by one of Annie’s classmates. Annie had to think and remembered that her name was Hitch. She seated them and Armin made quick work to order donuts. Annie must’ve had an inquisitive look on her face as Armin ducked his head shyly. </p><p>     “You said you love donuts and this place is known for having the best around. That’s why I picked it.” Armin murmured with a shy smile and Annie felt a heat in her cheeks but looked away. She wasn’t used to this, used to someone paying so much attention to things she liked. Annie just nodded and went back to looking over the menu and deciding what she wanted to eat since donuts weren’t really a healthy dinner. </p><p>     Hitch came back with the fresh donuts with white powdered sugar on them and Armin pushed the plate of them towards her. Annie hesitantly took one and bit into it. One sugary filled bite turned into multiple as the donuts were indeed delicious and it had been so long since Annie had one. She was so lost in the taste that she didn’t even hear Armin chuckle but she did feel his hand on her face. Annie froze up as Armin’s thumb swept over her bottom lip and under it before pulling back. </p><p>     Armin seemed to just realize what he had done as he pulled away and blushed profusely.  </p><p>     “Sorry, you had some powdered sugar on your lip.” </p><p>     Annie swallowed thickly and nodded with a stiffness that appeared from Armin’s touch. Armin smiled again as his blush died down and relaxed once more. Annie went back to the donuts and offered one to Armin just as his head snapped towards the entrance of the diner. His cheerful expression was quickly wiped away and his whole body went rigid.  </p><p>     “Armin? What is it?”</p><p>     Annie went to turn around to see what he was staring at but Armin practically leapt across the table to stop her, hand clutching her shoulder tightly. </p><p>     “Annie, listen to me. Take my truck and wait until I’ve left to leave yourself. Drive straight to Levi’s and do not look back. Don’t stop for anyone. Tell Mikasa that I’ve gone with Zeke. I’m sorry.” Armin took his keys from his pocket and shoved them in Annie’s hands before standing. Armin had a pained expression on his face and Annie’s hand shot out to grab his forearm. </p><p>     “What the hell is going on? Tell me right fucking now, Armin.”</p><p>     Armin took Annie’s hand from his arm and leaned down close to her face. His breath tickled her ear and Annie suppressed a shudder from the feel of his hot pants. </p><p>     “If I don’t see you again, have Mikasa tell you everything. Everything. I tried keeping you safe and watching over you, but I failed. I’m going to put an end to this. Just don’t think of me as a monster, I never meant to hurt you.” Armin whispered and kissed her cheek as he pulled away, leaving Annie in a stupor. She doesn’t come out of it until she sees Armin walking outside with Zeke beside him and then getting into Zeke’s truck. Annie makes eye contact with Armin and he slowly nods his head at her one last time before they are gone. Annie quickly paid the bill and ran out of the diner and jumped into Armin’s vehicle. </p><p>     Annie didn’t know what was happening, just that Armin was with that freak that tried killing her and Reiner and she needed to get to Levi’s house. She barely remembered the way there but eventually found herself peeling into the driveway and rushing into the house. Annie almost barreled down poor Falco as he was at the front door and quickly recovered as he steadied Annie. </p><p>     “Woah, where’s the fire?” Falco asked and Annie shook her head. </p><p>     “Armin. He’s with Zeke. He didn’t tell me anything else, just to come here and tell Mikasa.”</p><p>     Falco’s eyes widened considerably and turned his head towards the other end of the house. </p><p>     “LEVI! EREN!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter will be graphic so this is your warning. Had some fluff in this chapter since I made you guys wait so long but it’s gonna get rough. Y’all are allowed to yell at me on here if I get lazy with posting again lol. See ya!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>16. Do You Bleed?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Armin groaned in pain as he rose his head, a throbbing behind his eyes and in his temples. He remembered Zeke punching him as they drove away from the diner and becoming unconscious from the blow. His eyes took a moment to adjust to his surroundings and found darkness surrounding him. Armin tried to move his arms but found that they were tied down tightly and also noticed a certain grogginess to his movements. </p><p>     “Ah, you’re finally awake. I was thinking you had already bit the bullet!” Zeke laughed and stepped closer, Armin only seeing his outline in the darkness. A sudden burst of light appeared and Armin could only wince from the harshness of it as it was beamed right in his eyes. Zeke flicked the flashlight around and Armin came enough to his senses to see that they were in some sort of abandoned house. </p><p>     Of course. Zeke would never use his own house to keep him. Armin nearly kicked himself for being so foolish. Zeke smirked and circled Armin, looking the tied up male all over and seeming satisfied that Armin could not escape. </p><p>     “You might’ve noticed that I drugged you. Can’t have you leaving the party so soon.” </p><p>     Armin tried jerking up to headbutt Zeke with a small amount of energy but was quickly taken down by the older blonde. The taste of copper filled Armin’s mouth from Zeke’s fist connecting with his chin and lips. </p><p>     “Now now, let’s not be hasty. I need something from you, dear boy. Something you can give me.”</p><p>     Zeke bent low towards Armin and he glanced up to see gleaming mischievous eyes behind round spectacles. Armin worked up an amount of salvia and blood and spat right into the left eye of Zeke. Zeke only laughed and leaned back to wipe off the mixture of fluids. Armin thought he was just going to walk off but Zeke took him by surprise as he rushed at Armin. Zeke grabbed Armin’s tied hands and bent his index finger all the way back, Armin feeling a excruciating pain as a pop came from his finger ligaments. The index finger was bent all the way until it almost reached Armin’s forearm and Armin let out a scream. </p><p>     “AGHH!”</p><p>     Zeke stepped back and smoothed back his hair, standing back at full height and looming over Armin. The older male grasped Armin’s chin roughly and made him look into his eyes. </p><p>     “Where are the others? You have nine other fingers for me to break and ten more toes to be cut off. Tell me and you’ll be free.” </p><p>     Armin panted harshly from the pain coursing through his body and felt light headed. Zeke slapped Armin’s cheek to keep him awake and Armin snarled, a growl erupting from his chest. Zeke cocked an eyebrow and reached down to grab something from his boot. Armin was about to shift when Zeke shoved a knife through his shoulder blade. Armin’s whole body jerked and another scream was ripped from his throat. </p><p>     “FUCK!” </p><p>     Zeke twisted the knife deeper and it was then that Armin’s eyes rolled in the back of his head and he passed out from the pain. Zeke huffed in agitation and was ready to slap the boy awake when a hand fell upon his shoulder. Turning, Zeke seen that it was his long time companion Pieck and she did not look happy. </p><p>     “What are you doing? You said you were only wanting answers from him, not torture him!” Pieck hissed and went to Armin’s side to make sure he was still breathing and checking his wounds. Zeke gritted his teeth and spun Pieck around. </p><p>     “We are finishing this mission. I told you that we need to hunt down every last one of these monsters and that’s exactly what I’m doing. The bloodline ends here. You’re either with me or against me.” Zeke stared coldly at his female companion and Pieck held his stare for a moment before turning away. She walked out of the room just as Zeke’s other partner walked in. </p><p>     Jean took a long drawl from his cigarette and walked towards where Zeke was fuming. </p><p>     “Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean it’s us three against their whole clan.” Jean remarked lowly as he stared at the passed out blonde male. Jean was never 100 percent on Zeke’s side, he was just there because Pieck was involved and he couldn’t let her go alone with Zeke. The man was a maniac sometimes. </p><p>     Zeke breathed in deeply and exhaled through his nose, not answering Jean as he brushed past him and made his way to where Pieck had exited. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>     Annie couldn’t stop her leg from bouncing. She was seated at the table with everyone in the Levi household surrounding her. Annie had told them everything and Mikasa had made sure to stick close by Annie the entire time. Eren and Levi were arguing about what to do and Annie listened to them bicker. </p><p>     “We need to be out there looking for him! Armin is in serious danger and we can’t just give up on him!” Eren shouted and got in Levi’s face. Levi didn’t falter and stared cooly back at Eren. </p><p>     “You want to go and run through the endless miles of woods?! Be my guest! We’re not giving up on Armin, we just have to have a plan and find out where they’re keeping them!” Levi tried keeping his voice level but Annie still felt his deep voice rattle her nerves a bit. Eren shouted and kicked a kitchen chair backwards and sent it flying. Mikasa stood to calm Eren, but Annie heard something terrifying come from a Eren. </p><p>     A deep growl. </p><p>     Annie watched with wide eyes as Eren shifted before her and a black wolf took his place. Yelping loudly, Annie stood from her seat and backed away in disbelief. Levi was back to shouting and stood right in the wolfs face. </p><p>     “You wanna pull that shit in my house?! Act like a fucking child and throw a tantrum?! That’s going to get Armin back! Sure! He’s probably already dead!”</p><p>     Annie gulped thickly at the thought and Eren growled loudly once more just as Hange stood and shouted. </p><p>     “ENOUGH! EVERYONE NEEDS TO CALM DOWN, NOW!” </p><p>     Everyone became deathly quiet as Hange’s voice rang out because it was not often that the woman raised her voice in a threatening manner. Eren stayed shifted but came to sit beside Mikasa and Annie stayed standing with her eyes still blown wide. Levi huffed but became quiet as Hange sent him a glare. </p><p>     “Um, guys. I think we broke Annie.” Falco commented and all eyes were on Annie as she stood stiffly. Hange stood and walked over to Annie’s side and helped her sit down. Annie couldn’t stop staring at Eren and the wolf stared right back at her. Realization came upon her and she recognized where she had seen the wolf from before. </p><p>     “You were there! The night with Zeke!” Annie shouted and pointed an accusing finger at Eren as the wolf blew air out of its nose in a huffing manner. Mikasa nodded and patted Eren’s head before turning her full attention to Annie. </p><p>     “Annie, there’s some things that you should know about. We should probably start from the beginning.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Quick chapter that I wanted to get out before the weekend. Hope you enjoyed that I put Jean in there. I was going to do Porco but really wanted Jean in this story and you’ll find out why later on. Have a safe and fun weekend! OH. I almost forgot, I seen that someone has the username erenscumdupster or something and that really motivated me to come back. Seriously, that shit is hilarious.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>17. Update</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey guys. </p><p>Sorry for the delay. I’m currently a week away from finals and they are kicking my ass. Quick note, if you want a Bachelors degree in Psychology then you better be ready for all the shit you have to go through for it because it is not easy lol. Anyways, I have started on the new chapter and will try to release it soon. In the meantime, does anyone wanna start a discord group chat? Lol I’m still new to anime and need recommendations for what to watch.</p><p>See y’all on the otherside!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>